<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>90 Day Fiancé by BoStarsky, sunnywritesstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098704">90 Day Fiancé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky'>BoStarsky</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff'>sunnywritesstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assorted Kylux [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Chastity Device, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Daddy Kink, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, Evil Snoke, Kylo Amidala, Kylo is a Size Queen, M/M, Mentioned Brendol Hux, Nabooian poetry, Nice Armitage Hux, Omega Kylo Ren, Physical Abuse, Slut Shaming, Snoke Being a Dick, Snoke's A+ parenting, Virgin Kylo Ren, Wedding Night, Ysalamiri (Star Wars), dating but under duress, hux clones his dick, hux is lowkey a sugar daddy, kylo has rapunzel hair, not living ones, there are no good parents in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe that means you’ll be more inclined to choose me,” Hux hints, glancing over at a drone buzzing by with a sneaky look on his face. Perfect, he’ll create as much support for himself with the public as possible.</p><p>"What I choose doesn’t matter,” he croons, making it sound as romantic as he possibly can to hide the true meaning of the words.</p><p>"I know, I'm just trying to make the public like me," Hux reaches out to stroke Kylo's cheek as he smiles, "It doesn't matter what I want now, either. If the people want us, is Snoke going to tell all his trade partners no?"</p><p>”He will find a way.” No doubt about it. Snoke has his fingers in every branch of government, spies and agents everywhere.</p><p>"We'll see," Hux wants so badly to kiss those beautiful, plush lips stained with lipstick and berry juice. He can only imagine how sweet Kylo tastes as he crosses his legs, not wanting the evidence of his arousal to get leaked to the entire net, "I would not lose faith so quickly. If I want something...Well, I'll do anything to get it."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assorted Kylux [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/993903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hear Ye, Hear Ye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story based off another RP of ours that we just recently finished. Sunny is Hux, Bo is Kylo. Chapters will be posted weekly, please keep an eye on the notes and tags for warnings!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armitage Hux finally received his invitation in the mail a few weeks before the Prince's birthday. He was delighted to know he was a potential suitor for the young prince who would finally be able to ascend the throne of Naboo now that he was old enough. To celebrate, Leader Snoke, the temporary ruler of Naboo, had sent out invitations to prominent Alphas all vying for the chance to take Prince Amidala's hand in marriage. Almost no one had seen the prince in years. He hardly made public appearances which was much unlike the Nabooian way, but people had long since ceased questioning his reasons. Leader Snoke, an outsider who had worked his way into their political circle and had a strong position in the empire, was inviting Hux to compete for the Prince's hand. He was excited by the premise of a new conquest- Mate and kingdom could be his if he worked for it.</p><p>Kylo doesn’t like it one bit, he doesn’t want to be handed off to some brutish Alpha so Snoke can use him to breed force-sensitive babies and claim what rightfully belongs to him. He’d been just a kid when Snoke arrived on the scene, gullible and mourning after a terrorist attack took his entire family. Snoke has seemed so kind and wise when he took him in, only to start showing his true colours behind closed doors. Kylo is well aware of what he wants: everything that’s rightfully his as the heir of Naboo.</p><p>Hux spent weeks preparing for the trip- tailoring outfits that would make him appealing to the Prince, collecting many special and rare gifts to bestow upon him when they met, stalking the net to see which other Alphas were invited to the party, and keeping an eye out for more mail from the leader of the kingdom. </p><p>Meanwhile, he also had to prepare to hand over command of his fleet to a temporary stand-in while he was at court. He was excited to finally be able to meet the leader that provided so many opportunities for trade with the Order, and being a newly high-ranking General he was pleased to finally be recognized as one of the elite members of the galaxy. Hux was gleeful when he discovered he was one of the only superior officers to be invited to the party, his excitement building. </p><p>He got another ornate invitation in the mail a week before the party, mostly just consisting of instructions on where to drop off gifts once he got to the palace and what to wear. However, at the bottom of the invitation in scarlet ink, he read that only TWO Alphas of the Prince's choosing would actually be able to court him after the party. The idea of a competition was exhilarating, he couldn't wait to sweep everyone else away and was confident he could win a number two spot. He was sure the Prince was excited to pick his suitors, as well. Hux went to bed early that night, turning the invitation over in his hands, running his fingers over the little raised portion of ink where the Prince had signed his real signature on the bottom of each invitation in perfect handwriting. Hux couldn't wait to make him his.</p><p>When the day arrives, Kylo wakes up with a lump of dread in his gut so heavy he almost can’t get out of bed. His handmaids are already waiting for him, ready to start preparing him for the party. The only positive thing about this whole debacle is that he’ll finally get to appear in public in all his glory, he just wishes it didn’t have to be this. There’s no doubt in his mind that Snoke will be choosing the final two Alphas leaving Kylo with no say in the matter.</p><p>Hux arrives, a vision in his tailored black suit, a single red Mustafar diamond pin in his tie. His look is simple but incredibly elegant, a far cry from all the popping colors worn by the Alphas around them. He smirks at the ridiculously dressed competition, have they forgotten only the Ruler of Naboo wears such dress? The rest of the kingdom is modest so the monarch stands out in comparison... Which is exactly what Hux is trying to do with his black suit. After dropping off his gifts, he's invited to the large dining hall filled with Alphas for dinner. There is no sign of the Prince yet, and Hux can tell everyone is dying with the anticipation of waiting for him to make his entrance.</p><p>His robes are so fucking heavy it’s a miracle he can walk in the heels he’s wearing, but damn if he doesn’t look good. His handmaids always do an amazing job dressing him up and ensuring he’s flawless every day. The fabric of his robes are rich in colour, his traditional, silk headdress more modest so his piercings can shine all the brighter. When he walks through that door into the dining room all eyes are going to be on him, as they should be. He’s terrified. </p><p>The doors open and he’s immediately assaulted by the musky scents of what feels like hundreds of Alphas in a bright sea of fabric. He can’t believe he’s expected to meet every last one over the course of this one night.</p><p>The Alphas all rise in unison, clapping respectfully as the Prince walks out. Some even give out hoots and cheers when they see the glittering jewels he wears glinting in the lights of the hall. Hux immediately scours his face, not much being seen to the eye besides his full face which is covered in a layer of white makeup with his signature vertical line and top lip painted red, the chain from his nose ring laying a line of glittering gems along his cheekbone. Leader Snoke gets up then, putting his arm around the Prince and holding a toast to a successful contest full of fun and friendly competition. </p><p>After dinner, the Alphas will break off into groups, the Prince meeting with each group to talk to the Alphas while cocktails would be given out. A dance would be hosted next where the Prince would pick his favorite from each group to dance with. By the end, two will be chosen at the end of the party to stay at Court and continue the competition for the Prince's hand. Simple enough, Hux thinks. All he has to do is stand out, something he is spectacular at.</p><p>Kylo eats modestly, grateful for the already small portions for he doubts he could get away with forcing down a full-size meal when he’s this nervous. Sitting at the head of the table with Snoke at his side he feels trapped. Everyone can see him up here, watch his every move, it’s hard to pick out any one face from the crowd when there are so many.</p><p>Once the light meal is finished, Hux gets lucky with his group of about ten Alphas. Almost none are human, barely any of them seem to know anything about Naboo, and he can tell most of them have been invited based on courtesy. Only high-ranking royalty and generals will have a chance with a Prince of Kylo's stature, and it won't be the ones in colorful robes making a bastardization of the Prince's culture. </p><p>Hux sips his drink as music is played and everyone begins to mingle while the Prince moves to the first group of Alphas. His group is in the back, but luckily he'll be the one of the freshest in Kylo's mind when the time comes to pick. He takes perhaps one of the only good pieces of advice his father ever gave him and speaks little. He will save his words for the man of the hour when the time comes.</p><p>The entire time he’s talking to the Alphas Snoke keeps a hand on Kylo's waist, a reminder. He whispers into his mind, dismissing some before Kylo can even form an opinion. It only reinforces the fact that he has no real choice in any of this. It isn’t until they reach the last group that someone actually catches his eye. That man is introduced to him as General Hux of the First Order. Out of everyone he’s met so far General Hux seems to be the only one that has some measure of respect for Nabooian culture, his understated dress allowing Kylo to shine next to him.</p><p>Hux smiles pleasantly enough as he talks to the Prince, mouth closed, knowing that flashing his teeth at the royalty is a great sign of disrespect in Naboo. While the other Alphas stick to boring conversation using cheap compliments about Kylo's clothes, Hux flexes his knowledge in a way that isn't condescending. </p><p>Mostly he sticks to the good trade relationship between the Order and Naboo, not looking to come off as desperate and make things too personal when he's just met the man. His eye twitches for a moment when a nearby prince from an unknown planet in the Outer Rim that supposedly supplies Naboo with some kind of fruit makes an off-color remark about how beautiful the Prince must look under all his coverings. Tacky. He can tell by the flicker of disgust in the Prince's eyes and the amused glint of Leader Snoke's expression that this really isn't a competition at all. He has to give the leader some kudos; it's a great PR stunt to make all these trading partners feel involved while at this big party, but none of them will gain anything by being here. </p><p>Hux saves the conversation by bringing it back to politics and culture, managing to correctly name a popular dish in Naboo he's always wanted to try. He hopes the Prince is flattered by his advances, as well as Leader Snoke who has an air of ominousness around him. Hux can put the pieces together from how he holds the Prince's hand- This man is Kylo's biggest advisor, the person who raised him. If he cannot impress them both, he won't have a chance at Kylo's hand at all.</p><p>The conversation has barely started before Kylo has made his choice in this group and he refuses to let Snoke dictate this one. Out of all the hyper-masculine Alphas panting at his heels, Hux is the only one that seems to know anything about his culture and treats it with respect. “I want him.” He points Hux out, saying it so everyone can hear and it would look bad if Snoke picked another one.</p><p>Hux's chest swells with pride when the Prince picks him from their group. He can't read the Leader's expression as a red flower is given to him to pin onto his jacket to signify he's made it to the next round. He's delighted he's made a good impression on Kylo, glad his years of study on different planets benefited him. The dance will be harder, he thinks. Hux has never spent much time on romance and dating, but he does know how to treat an Omega well, his culture permits it. </p><p>While Arkanis never put as much emphasis on an Omega's value as the Nabooians do, it was understood on his planet that courting requires effort from both parties and that as an Alpha he would be expected to put in some amount of work to gain a mate. </p><p>He isn't sure about having pups, never being fond of children himself, but he supposes the power he inherits by marrying Kylo will be worth the responsibility of producing an heir. Besides, the Prince surely has many servants to help raise the pups. Hux suspects everything will work out perfectly if he is chosen-- That is if he can woo the Prince while they dance.</p><p>Kylo can feel Snoke’s anger licking at the edges of his mind and he knows he’ll regret it later, but for now, it’s worth it just to take one thing he wants. It is unlikely Hux will be one of the remaining two but at least he’ll get to have one dance he might actually enjoy before this nightmare of a ball is over.</p><p>Leader Snoke gives another speech, telling the remaining Alphas the dancing in this room will go on and more drinks will be served while the six remaining Alphas from each group would be led into a new room to dance alone with the Prince. </p><p>There is a wave of disgruntled sounds from the Alphas that weren't picked, but cheers rose again when servants came out with platters of drinks and the music started back up again. Hux was amazed at how that was all it took for the ones who weren't picked to settle back into the party. Pathetic. What's even more amusing is that two or three of the Alphas in his group look longingly at the other Alphas, seeming to be more interested in the drinks than the Prince himself. Only one other Alpha looks as serious as Hux. The Sith knight, Rey, one of Snoke's students. She looks serious, so much so she hasn't touched a single drink tonight. Hux doesn't trust a person that doesn't drink. He has been observing her from the beginning, the confident aura she gives off and those dark eyes lingering on the Prince. She is his biggest competition and Hux zeroes in on her as they proceed to the next room.</p><p>That ball of dread in Kylo’s gut has only gotten heavier through the evening; he’d thought having hundreds of eyes on him was going to be the worst part, he was wrong. Now he’s in a room with Snoke and the six chosen Alphas he’s never felt more scrutinised. He can hear one of them thinking about him and how they’re going to hold him down and breed him first chance they get. It’s a terrifying thought made even worse by having to dance with them and feel their hunger through touch.</p><p>Hux knows he will end up going last. He just knows it, he can feel it. It's not Kylo's choice, though, that he knows. The Leader's expression has changed now. Somehow, Hux can feel that something is off. Sure, he's a prominent member in the Order, but he notices he's the only one here who isn't royalty or a member of a nation that exclusively trades with Naboo and nowhere else. Hux is filled with a mixed sense of urgency and elation. He's not supposed to be here, but he is. Leader Snoke does not want him here, but Kylo does.</p><p>Rey is the worst of the Alphas, her grip hard and unyielding as she practically drags him around the room in mockery of a dance. To him it can’t be over soon enough, the song feeling like it lasts forever. Then, finally, it’s Hux’s turn. Sagging a little bit with relief Kylo steps into Hux’s arms, taking up position for the start of the dance. When they lock eyes he pushes a subtle suggestion into the General’s mind, a plea for help.</p><p>Hux gets an odd sensation, almost like a little voice prying at the edge of his mind... Only it is not his own. Everyone has a voice in their mind, he knows this having been very familiar with his own. But this voice, this is not the one he always hears. This voice is coming from an outside source, a mental intrusion. He puts it together when he locks eyes with the Prince for the first time during their dance. He hasn't wanted to out of respect, but when he does, he sees it: Terror. Hux had always heard stories of the supernatural powers Nabooians claimed to possess. He knew that back in the times before the Order, many Jedi and Sith came from this planet among many others. </p><p>Could it be that the young Prince had inherited some sort of magic power? Could he read Hux's thoughts? Then he realized something else-- Snoke was Kylo's teacher, his mentor. He was probably in Kylo's mind working his magic on him...somehow... making his choices for him on which Alphas he wanted. That must have been why Kylo looked so uncomfortable, always looking to Snoke for reassurance before he made his choices. He hadn't when he had chosen Hux. That was why he shouldn't be here...and that was exactly why Kylo was looking at him like he wanted to jump into his skin and run away.</p><p>Kylo can’t be sure the message gets across, but it’s the only chance he’ll have. Once Snoke marries him off to Rey, most likely, he’ll be reduced to nothing more than a means of breeding children strong in the Force. If there’s a chance, any chance at all that Hux could help him he has to take it. He’d do anything to not get stuck in an endless cycle of torture designed to keep Snoke in power over his planet.</p><p>Hux doesn't dare think of anything that could get them into trouble. If this is true and Kylo is being forced into this arrangement, it would be a huge scandal. Everyone knew Snoke was an outsider to begin with... Did he really have no respect for the royal line at all? That was when Hux realized how utterly ridiculous this arrangement was. Omegas were supposed to be respected here, not married off... How could he be so stupid?! Hux cursed himself for falling for the pretty invitations and the dance. How foolish he was thinking he had some kind of a say in this. Obviously, if Snoke wanted to control the crown, he was going to do whatever he wanted... Even when it came to people of his stature. </p><p>Their dance seemed to go at the speed of light, ending much faster than it would have ever taken for Hux to process any of what was going on. Why hadn't he picked up on any of this sooner? Why, why, why? It was even more painful when Snoke took the Prince from him, hand back around his shoulders as he "invited" Kylo to pick his chosen two Alphas. Stars, even if it wasn't him Hux hoped for the beautiful Princes' sake that it wouldn't be someone who would harm him. If Snoke wanted to rob Naboo of its pride and the heir from his right to choose his mate, at least it would just be for a marriage? Everyone knew that once an heir was born, that was when the rules were relaxed about mistresses and side-pieces. Maybe Kylo would be protected after all? There was no way Snoke could kill him or take extreme measures against Kylo if he chose the "wrong" Alphas, right?</p><p>Standing at the very summit of the evening Kylo is about to do something very stupid that could get him hurt down the line, but he’s not ready to give up yet. During their dance he’d felt Hux’s confusion and the rapid thoughts churning in his mind, this is his last chance. “I choose Lady Rey, and General Hux.” The second the words have left his mouth he can feel the pressure of the Force around his throat, Snoke displeased with his defiance. He’d been supposed to choose the Corellian crown prince because it would look best to the public, but if he had it would have been the end of him.</p><p>Hux watches the Prince struggle for breath as soon as the words escape his lips. He has made the wrong choice. Of course, Snoke is there to cover everything up as the Prince wobbles and struggles to stay upright. The Leader tells everyone the Prince must have had too much to drink and is feeling tired (when Hux knows for a fact he barely even touched his cocktail). It's just an excuse to parade him away, likely for some kind of talking-to or punishment. </p><p>Hux thanks Kylo and Snoke respectfully, betraying no emotion or sign that he has anything planned. His strategy will be simple: Pretend he has no idea what's going on. Rey looks over at him and nods as the other Alphas grumble and make their way out of the hall back to the party. Her nod is an affirmation, an acknowledgment that the real competition has finally started. Hux has a feeling he has no idea what he's just gotten himself into.</p><p>***</p><p>As soon as they’ve passed the doors Snoke makes no attempt at keeping up appearances, roughly yanking Kylo along the marbled hallways of the palace and into the nearest empty room where they won’t be heard. “You insolent brat!” He roars, gripping his cane tightly and whacking it across Kylo’s ribs hard enough to knock the breath out of him.</p><p>Hux is led back to a fancy room to spend the night in, Rey's respectively located in a different suite to keep the competition from mingling too much. More and more he realizes how much he isn't supposed to be here, the room is clearly made up for someone else. Expensive bottles of Corellian wine, an assortment of grapes, even the decor of the place show Hux that it was obviously the Corellian prince or one of the other alphas that were supposed to be spending the night here- Not him. </p><p>Meanwhile, Rey made her way to the room with her Master and the Prince in it, following her senses. Her fake smile and glint of excitement have given way to a dark look of frustration and disappointment. The boy just had to mess things up, didn't he? She walks in as the boy is crumpled on the floor, Snoke telling him off for his horrible decision. Rey simply watches as he is punished, waiting for her Master to address her as she leans against the wall and watches his torment with a vacant expression.</p><p>When Snoke is done Kylo is a sobbing heap curled up on the floor, make up streaked and body aching. He sneers down at him, turning to his trusted apprentice. “The plan doesn’t chance, General Hux may have his fun thinking he might get to fuck the brat.”</p><p>"I agree, Master, his ego is quite large. We can play him easily, get him to pose in all the pictures, and contribute to the story," Rey tells him, "He will be easy to kill, he's only a human after all." She walks over to Kylo's beaten form, kicking him again for good measure, "We just have to make sure this brat holds up his half of the bargain."</p><p>Kylo whimpers but doesn’t try to protect himself knowing it’ll only make things worse if he does. Right now he knows the only thing keeping him alive is his status as a Force-sensitive Omega.

 “Oh, he will,” Snoke sneers above him, turning towards the doors. “Come, my apprentice, someone else will clean up this mess.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love Island in Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, both of us forgot to update the fic so I apologise for the late chapter but here we are.</p><p>Tw in the end notes</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Edit: fhdbykhgjtv nevermind y’all my sleep deprived brain convinced me we missed a week so have this chapter a day early✌️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Rey was given the morning with Kylo and Hux figured it was so she could spend time lecturing him about Snoke's wishes. He figures the poor boy spent hours being yelled at for his mistake last night because there was no trace of anyone around when he looked outside. </p><p>Even if the boy made a mistake picking him, he hopes he can ease his suffering a bit while he's here. Maybe he can even give him some political advice for taking back his throne, maybe Hux would even be rewarded if the Prince could overthrow his overbearing advisor. </p><p>Still, something makes Hux think there is a more nefarious motive afoot when it comes to Leader Snoke. Hux makes up his mind to do some research about the man and just how he came to power in Naboo as an outsider which was likely no easy feat. </p><p>The biggest question Hux had was when this game would be over. When would the leader have the public on his side enough so that he could marry the Prince to his apprentice without a public outcry about nepotism? And, when that end came, would Hux even be allowed to go home? He decides that he probably would be let home. Snoke didn't want a fight with the Order. Besides, Hux hadn't seen anything so far that anyone else hadn't, he knew no secrets other than fact that the crown Prince seemed to be terrified of getting married. Maybe he was blowing this all out of proportion... </p><p>Hux shook his head and tried to clear the pesky, errant thoughts from his mind while he feasted on a hearty Nabooian meal. He hoped he would get some more answers soon.</p><p>When it’s just the two of them there’s no pretence, Rey is cold and unfeeling towards him just as she’s always been. If this hadn’t been mandatory for the sake of appearance she wouldn’t be here at all. Still, here they are, taking what’s supposed to be a leisurely stroll through the palace gardens so the paparazzi can take pictures to drum up the public about their whirlwind romance that doesn’t exist. The entire time Kylo keeps his face carefully schooled in a neutral expression, refusing to come closer to Rey than he already is for fear of his own safety. He still aches all over from yesterday, each breath feeling like glass in his lungs. </p><p>It had better be worth it.</p><p>Hux researches as much as he can about Snoke using his First Order channels so he can't spy on him. One quality about himself that he finds perhaps the most admirable is his ability to store information in his brain without having the liability of writing things down to remember them. His mind works like a scanner throughout all the information he finds in the encrypted archives the Order has on the man. Only a person of his rank would be able to have access to this sort of information, which he's pleased about. </p><p>Something to note about the terrorist attack that killed the crown Prince's parents is that the blast devices used in the bombing were made by one of Snoke's trading partners. Well, not at the time of the bombing, he had been separate from the organization who made the devices for a few years. But who was to say he no longer had those connections? He also looked into all the biased articles the man had written about how he "saved" the prince when he had no one to raise him. All were published in Nabooian news outlets and Hux could smell the propaganda from a mile away.</p><p>Even more concerning was how Snoke got a spot on the Nabooian council and even became an advisor to the Prince in the first place. The woman who previously held his title died from a strange food she consumed on another planet shortly before Snoke swept in to take the job... After donating an extraordinary amount of credits to charities run by the other Nabooian council members. There it was, the reason this man was even in power to begin with. The woman who had his job was likely poisoned, a fact Hux was confident about. He knew the work of poison better than possibly anyone. </p><p>When the time came for him to spend with the Prince, the two were arranged for a rooftop picnic. Hux knew he was supposed to take pictures of it or speak about how lavish and romantic it was to the press. Sighing at how much he was going to have to play things up and make a fool of himself to the public to be a real player in this game, Hux began to select his outfit for the afternoon and decided it was time to get serious. Especially since he would finally be getting some alone time with the Prince.</p><p>His morning with Rey couldn’t come to an end fast enough, Kylo sagging with relief when his handmaids come to whisk him away for an outfit change to keep him from looking the same in all the pictures. He’d hate to ever seem bland or repetitive. At least this is something he can relax with, not having to do anything other than standing still and occasionally step into something while the maids do all the work dressing him and touching up his makeup until he’s flawless and ready to meet the General. The spot they’ve chosen for the picnic is one of his favourites, a balcony extending from the roof of the palace to give them a dazzling view of the waterfalls and green meadows of Naboo.</p><p>Hux rises from his spot on the balcony when he sees the beautiful Prince enter in a flowing gown, wearing one of the prized crowns of Naboo. Hux has heard about how heavy they can be, bowing respectfully before waiting for the Prince to allow him to kiss his hand. </p><p>The Prince is beautiful, though covered with heavy jewelry on his neck and wrists to prevent any excess skin from showing. That part is much unlike Nabooian culture, usually the rulers aren't modest. He chalks it up to Snoke's influence, remembering how much the Leader has talked up the Prince's virginity to the press lately (which was something Hux found tactless and insulting to the crown, just a clear motive to incite scandal around the Prince's marriage).</p><p>Curtseying, Kylo offers Hux his hand, smiling softly as the General lays a gentle kiss on the back of it. “I hope you’re enjoying your stay with us thus far, General.” Glancing over his shoulder at the guards lurking a modest distance away from them Kylo heads for the picnic set up, wincing when he sits down on the plush furs and pillows laid out under the gauze canopy.</p><p>"I am, very much so," Hux follows Kylo's gesture toward the guards. They are being listened to. Then, Hux decides he will try something that may or may not work. </p><p>Back in his schooling years, all the young cadets chose two languages to study from big trading partners with the Order. Being fascinated with archaic Nabooian, somehow he managed to study both the modern diction and the ancient one. He remembered earning some kind of award for it, one that his father had simply scoffed at. It was a language not many would know on Naboo, but the royalty likely would at some point by reading the palace’s books (Hux remembers learning that most of the palace library is composed of books written in the old dialect). He also knew Snoke would have never bothered himself learning, none of these guards were likely to have either. </p><p>Stretching into the depths of his memory, Hux manages out a few shaky words he hopes are correct, <em> "Do you know the old speak?" </em> Is what comes out of his mouth. Hux cringes at his own pronunciation, knowing he probably isn't right at all with what he's saying but hoping Kylo can understand him somewhat. He needs to be able to talk to the Prince in a way nobody else can understand.</p><p>Kylo’s heart skips a beat at the slightly mangled, but perfectly understandable words that leave Hux’s lips. <em> ”I do, I learned a long time ago, from my parents. </em> ” If they can communicate like this it’ll be so much easier and clearer than him placing subtle suggestions in Hux’s mind. <em> ”I’m trapped here." </em></p><p><em> "I have learned his lies," </em> Hux says, hope flickering in his chest when Kylo responds and he can understand, <em> "The leader. He is not telling the truth about his power." </em></p><p><em> ”He wants my kingdom and my body to breed powerful children. </em>” Kylo is unsure how much he should say, he can’t trust Hux any more than anyone else when it comes down to it, but he might just be a ticket out of this.</p><p><em> "But you are the heir, yes? Can't you go through the law to stop him?" </em> Hux questions, <em> "He has no right to what you have. Kill him." </em></p><p><em> ”I cannot, Snoke is powerful, he has the court in the palm of his hand. He is in my mind, I cannot hide. </em>” If he ever had such a thought in Snoke’s presence he would be put in stasis, his mind asleep while his body creates.</p><p><em> "What do you mean he's in your mind? Why can you speak inside my head?" </em> Hux is still confused at the severity of Kylo's entrapment.</p><p><em> ”Snoke is strong with the Force, my abilities are suppressed but I can still reach you if I try. </em>”</p><p><em> "So what do you want to do?" </em> Hux asks, <em> "There has to be a way to kill him. I don't know anything about his power, but every man has a weakness." </em></p><p><em> ”Snoke has none. </em>” His mind in an impenetrable fortress and worse than that, to get to him they’d have to go through Rey.</p><p><em> "Then what do you want?" </em> Hux is confused, <em> "There's only so much I can do. If he can kill you, he can kill me. Not to mention the apprentice." </em></p><p><em> ”I don’t want this. </em> ” He doesn’t want to be traded off like a slab of meat to the strongest Alpha. <em> ”I want to be free. </em>”</p><p><em> "So you want to escape?" </em> Hux asks him, <em> "I suppose that can be arranged... But you understand it would be at great cost to me. I would be risking my life." </em></p><p><em> ”I want what’s rightfully mine, what was stolen from me the day my parents died. </em>” The day Snoke killed them.</p><p><em> "I'm going to have to do more research," </em> Hux sighs, <em> "It's not possible Snoke has no weakness. If what you say is true, he might try to take over other planets. He has to be removed." </em></p><p>“<em>Snoke is smart, be careful. </em>” sensing the guards’ rising distrust Kylo picks up a flaky pastry and bites into it, the fruity filling oozing out over his tongue. “It’s so refreshing to be able to speak to someone in my native tongue,” he smiles softly.</p><p>"Ah yes, I hope you liked my poetry," Hux tells him, picking up a decently sized fruit, "I wrote it just for you, I know your people enjoy romantic writings."</p><p>“It was very good, Nabooian is not an easy language to master.” Kylo shifts, trying to put less weight on his bad side, the bacta is doing its job but everything still hurts.</p><p>“I wanted to impress you, dearest Prince,” Hux tells him, “I would do anything for your hand in marriage.”</p><p>“You have done more than Lady Rey to earn my favour, she does not interest me much.” None of the other Alphas had.</p><p>Hux was surprised Kylo was speaking so out of turn. So, was this the truth? Did Hux really interest him? He may as well find out. “I don’t know much about her,” Hux says politely, nursing the fruit he’s been nibbling on, “What are you looking for in a mate, anyway? I admit I’ve never taken one myself.”</p><p>“Partnership, someone who will satisfy my needs and I’ll satisfy theirs in return.” It’s the safest answer, he can’t get too defiant or Snoke will see fit to punish him again.</p><p>So they couldn’t go that far. Understandable. “Fair enough,” Hux tells him, yawning and stretching, “I just hope I get to be the one to share that with you.”</p><p>“That remains to be seen, General Hux. I’d like my mate to be <em> generous </em>.” He winks, playing it up a little for the guards.</p><p>“Oh, I will be,” Hux laughs a bit, “We’re only just beginning, after all. I know how to treat an Omega.”</p><p>“Good.” Picking up a plump berry, Kylo tries to seductively push it past his lips. It’s a pointless charade, but he might as well have done fun while he still can.</p><p>Hux accepts the berry, smiling as he picks one up himself to feed to the Omega, “These are so good, are they in season?”</p><p>“We grow them in the greenhouse, they’re always in season.” They’re his favourite berries, of course he makes sure they’re always available.</p><p>“That’s wonderful,” Hux smiles at him, “We almost never get fresh foods in the Order, it’s a nice change for me.”</p><p>“I like my food fresh.” He picks up another berry, curling his tongue around it with a smirk. The more the guards think he’s just infatuated with Hux, the better. It doesn’t hurt that the Alpha is very handsome.</p><p>“Please, allow me,” Hux picks up the bowl and motions for the Prince to sit closer to him, “I can feed them to you, I wouldn’t want you to trouble your beautiful hands.”</p><p>“You’re too kind.” Kylo scoots closer, close enough to look scandalous to the camera drones circling like buzzards above the palace. This close he can really smell Hux, his cock twitching instinctually where it’s trapped in its steel cage. That might become a problem, no other Alpha has made him react like that by scent alone.</p><p>Hux holds out a soft berry for Kylo, the Omega’s pheromones beginning to take an effect on him. He’s never been this up close with an Omega before.</p><p>Knowing exactly how indecent it looks Kylo wraps his painted lips around the berry, making sure to brush Hux’s fingers with his tongue. If he'd be forced to mate with Rey she’ll have to make an effort to not look bad compared to Hux. It might just make this easier on him.</p><p>Hux’s cock stirs when Kylo’s soft tongue ghosts over his fingers. He meets his gaze while he feeds him, knowing full well his offer is scandalous but enjoying every minute of it. The Prince is a charmer, to say the least. Hux continues on, feeding Kylo berries as they make smalltalk. Some of it he can tell is real, noting the bits of information Kylo tells him that are true. It can’t help to learn more about the man, especially now that he’s going to help him. </p><p>“What are your preferences for spirits and food?” Hux asks, deciding he will use Kylo’s answers to tailor them to his future gifts. He wants to be able to get things Kylo will enjoy, at least then it won’t be a waste of his money.</p><p>“I like sweet things, and I'm not permitted to drink anything alcoholic.” He can receive bottles as gifts but they go straight to Snoke’s personal store. “I also like things that glitter and animal companions, you should see my collection. You might run into a few in the halls, I let them roam free.” The ones that are unobtrusive enough to not be in danger from Snoke and Rey.</p><p>"Ah, yes, my mistake," Hux remembers again that Kylo doesn't drink, "I shall seek to acquire you the finest sweets then. I suppose a pet will be more difficult, but I enjoy a good challenge. What sorts do you have already?"</p><p>“I have several loth cats, a varactyl, a rancor, fathiers, two tusk cats, tookas, a nexu, and many more, too many to mention. I promise any beast you may encounter is perfectly safe and loyal to me and their carers.”</p><p>“What a lovely array of pets,” Hux compliments, “I’m sure they’re all very well trained. I’ll do my best to find you a good pet, sweet Prince.”</p><p>“I trust you will, General, you strike me as a man of your word.” He leans a little closer, not so subtly breathing in Hux’s strong scent.</p><p>“Oh, I am,” Hux picks up on Kylo’s advance, making a move and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “If there’s one thing I’m not, it’s a liar.”</p><p>Kylo laughs softly, leaning into Hux’s side and taking what comfort he can from knowing he’ll be respected. “Don’t worry, General, I already adore you.”</p><p>Now <em> that </em> made Hux blush, even if it probably wasn’t true, “Thank you, love. I’m glad I flatter you.” Hux sighed softly, letting Kylo lean on him. After all of the madness this was a pretty perfect moment to be sharing.</p><p>“How could I not be when you shine compared to Lady Rey.” Being this close he can almost bathe in Hux’s warm scent, breathing deeply in spite of the cage hindering his body’s natural reaction.</p><p>“Maybe that means you’ll be more inclined to choose me,” Hux hints, glancing over at a drone buzzing by with a sneaky look on his face. Perfect, he’ll create as much support for himself with the public as possible.</p><p><em>”What I choose doesn’t matter, </em>” he croons, making it sound as romantic as he possibly can to hide the true meaning of the words.</p><p><em> "I know, I'm just trying to make the public like me," </em> Hux reaches out to stroke Kylo's cheek as he smiles, <em> "It doesn't matter what I want now, either. If the people want us, is Snoke going to tell all his trade partners no?" </em></p><p><em> ”He will find a way. </em>” No doubt about it. Snoke has his fingers in every branch of government, spies and agents everywhere.</p><p><em> "We'll see," </em> Hux wants so badly to kiss those beautiful, plush lips stained with lipstick and berry juice. He can only imagine how sweet Kylo tastes as he crosses his legs, not wanting the evidence of his arousal to get leaked to the entire net, <em> "I would not lose faith so quickly. If I want something...Well, I'll do anything to get it." </em></p><p>*****</p><p>That evening the tension at dinner is high. Snoke is not pleased with his display on the rooftop and Kylo can feel it in the way he’s clawing into the back of his mind with sharp fingers. He can’t wait for it to be over so he can go curl up in his bed and no longer pretend that everything is fine.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hux takes his dinner in his room. He nurses a plate of grilled meats as he surfs the net again, searching up anything he can about the Force and Snoke's powers. He finds out two possibilities for defeating the man: 1) Ysalamir lizards. They were one of the only known creatures that could repel the use of the Force, and Hux just had to find a bunch of them. He could sneak them around the palace slowly, giving one to Kylo as a pet. If he snuck one near Snoke, his powers would be rendered useless and Hux could kill him with mere bullets. 2) Hux could find a way to get Kylo a Sith weapon to be used to fight Rey if necessary. All he needed was a Kyber crystal and a vessel and he would have a lightsaber. That would be something he would need to discuss with the Omega, though.</p><p>Just like Kylo feared Snoke wouldn’t allow him to finish his food, ordering him back to his room and ensuring he’ll sleep poorly due to hunger. It’s far from the worst punishment he could suffer, though he has a feeling it won’t end here, Snoke is never that benevolent.</p><p>Rey slips into his room quieter than a deadly snake, drifting next to his bed and pushing Kylo's face into his pillow to smother him as she gets close to his ear. "You are making things very, very difficult for me, Kylo," Rey hissed to him, "You need to learn to keep your pretty little mouth shut when the cameras are around, or else I might sew it up after we're married."</p><p>Kylo tenses up, listening intently; as terrifying as Rey’s anger is it means his plan is working. “Maybe if you actually make an effort, <em> Lady Rey </em>, I wouldn’t be so fond of the General.”</p><p>"There is no effort to be made," She shoves his head farther into the pillow, "You know the purpose of this stupid game! I don't owe you anything, and I can treat you however I wish. If you continue to lie to the cameras, I will find ways to hurt you that you could never dream of and your precious General won't be able to save you."</p><p>“I’m not lying,” he hisses. “You’re just jealous because he’s playing the game better than you.” Snapping back against Rey is a bad idea, a really fucking bad idea, but the more he can get to her the better.</p><p>Rey clocks him in the face with a swift punch, “Don’t disrespect me again, spoiled brat. I am jealous of no man.” With that, she took her leave, fuming at being one-upped by the Omega.</p><p>Kylo whimpers, clutching at his face, terrified that she’s broken his nose. That’s the one rule Snoke has about punishing him, <em> not the face </em>. He’s smart enough to know not to damage the one thing holding his credibility together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: Rey punches Kylo in the face, Kylo is denied food, mentioned mental manipulation and invasion through the Force by Snoke, mentioned forced pregnancy and sexual slavery</p><p>If I missed something let me know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not in Front of the Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far, please see the endnotes for tw!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> "I don't get to see him today?" Hux frowns at the servants who have told him he'll be taking a tour and </span>
  <em>
    <span>'History of Naboo' </span>
  </em>
  <span>seminar today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Prince is indisposed for the day, he has other matters to attend to,” is the only explanation they give, “Someone will come to escort you when it’s time, please be dressed and ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I at least know when and what our next task will be? I want to do something nice for him," Hux pushes, needing to know what's going on and suspicious of why he can't see Kylo today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The next event is a charity picnic, you will be in public, bring your best.” With that they give Hux a curt bow before turning and walking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux shuts his door, beginning to pace around as he brainstorms ideas that could work. A charity picnic... He should offer to pay for all of it and provide the most top quality food, perhaps some dishes from his home planet mixed in with things typically served on Naboo. If it's a charity event, it wouldn't be a good time to bring in the lizards, he hasn't even had the chance to buy them yet. He decides he'll order them today, along with food. If it's a picnic, there have to be sweets... Kylo's favorite. Mulling over a plan in his head of what to bring, he decides this would be the best time to make himself look good in the public eye and gain favor among the local Nabooians.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While his nose hadn’t been broken Kylo had woken up with swelling and a dark bruise under his eye. Rey might be slight, but she can throw a punch like nobody else. Neither will she be punished for doing this to him; it’s fixable so Snoke won’t care. All he does is bar him from leaving his chambers and sends a medi-droid to take care of the bruising enough to be able to hide it under makeup tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux rolls through his day relatively easily. He's pleasant to all the people he encounters, not sure when they could be of help in the future. Instead of enjoying the tour and studying the architecture (he did enough of that in school), Hux spends most of the tour memorizing facts about Nabooian history that could be useful but most importantly studying all of the entrances, exits, blind spots, and areas of interest in the palace. He's tired by the end of the day, but now at least he knows in which areas he can get away with things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His priority order for the lizards has been handled by First Order premier shipping. As always, no questions were asked because Hux is a man of high stature and he's never been questioned about his purchases before. He also speaks to the people doing the catering for the picnic which he discovers is going to be hosted tomorrow, pleased that everything is going to be on track for the morning. So far, it seems like Hux's plan has been working. He just hopes Kylo is okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After regular applications of bruise creams and bacta his face is almost back to normal apart from some light discolouration that’s easily covered by makeup. Kylo goes to sleep that night curled up with all his loth cats to give him a false sense of security.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning comes, Hux donning one of his nice spring suits. Instead of greasing his hair back, he brushes it so it’s light and fluffy. He’s excited to see Kylo again and surprise him with the picnic and the specially ordered sweets he had made. After the servants come to collect him, he learns they’ll be riding to a schoolhouse for poor children to have the picnic in their garden. Simple enough. The best part is that he gets to ride in the carriage with Kylo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The routine had been extra long that morning, makeup applied to most of his body to hide bruising on his arms and lower legs which will be visible through the gauzy outer layer of his outfit. If he ignores what’s under it all he’s very pleased with how he looks, though he wishes he could show off more like is his right as a royal. Snoke would kill him if he did, the near-constant bruising around his neck a dead give away for how the Leader treats him. Putting it out of his mind he follows his handmaids out to the carriage drawn by orbaks. It’s a very old fashioned way of traveling, but one that Kylo personally loves for it allows him to see more of his city than using a speeder would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Rey won’t be joining them on what he hopes will be a pleasant carriage ride through the historic district. Hux kisses Kylo’s hand when he approaches, then holds open the carriage door for him while offering his arm so Kylo can get a leg up, “Good morning, my Prince. You look beautiful, today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always do, General,” Kylo quips, grateful for the hand up so he won’t be too worried about tipping over from the weight of all the silk wrapped around his hair. It might be tradition for an Omega royal to never cut their hair until they’re mated, but Kylo fucking hates it. It takes hours to wash and dry, then put into braids that are wrapped up for no one to see. It’s a pain in the neck, literally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Hux smiles at Kylo’s quip. He likes a man with confidence. Once they’re seated comfortably in the carriage and have waved to the cameras, Hux waits for a few minutes until he’s sure other people are out of earshot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>”Why didn’t I see you yesterday?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux asks him quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because of Rey.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” It’s not a lie, as such, more of an omittance of the truth, his pride not allowing him to admit what’s hiding under the heavy makeup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did she do to you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux looks worried, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”Do you need me to bring you bandages or something?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, she didn’t do anything, I’m fine,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he outright lies this time, flattered by Hux’s concern but not wanting to draw any attention to himself right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux doesn’t press him for details, not wanting to push him too much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please tell me if I can help,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux tells him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”I don’t want you to be hurt.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It’s ok, it’s nothing I’m not used to.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he is perhaps revealing a little too much by saying something like that, so he hopes it’ll be enough to satisfy Hux rather than invoke further concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux reaches over to take Kylo's hand, kissing it softly even though the cameras aren't on them. He does it because he wants to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gesture makes Kylo smile, a drone buzzing by when they notice their interaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux remained quiet until the droid left, still holding Kylo’s hand through the ride. They finally arrive, Hux getting out first to assist Kylo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making sure to pet all four orbaks for taking them all this way, Kylo makes his way around, giving each a good scratch through their robust fur as a thank you before rejoining the General on the steps of the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux waits patiently for him, offering his arm as they approach the school. The streets are lined with cameras and reporters, though Hux is used to the attention and keeps his head high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo desperately wishes there were no cameras following them, so he imagines there aren’t. Instead he thinks up a dream where Hux is whisking him away to someplace safe where they can plan and reclaim his kingdom. It’s a silly dream, but it lets him hold his head just a little bit higher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux leads him into the school where they meet with the Headmaster who leads them to the beautiful grounds where a picnic is laid out for them. The schoolchildren are lined up, looking eager at the sight of the lovely meal. Hux is a bit proud of himself, glad he could produce a good meal to share with Kylo and the children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He won’t lie and say he’s entirely comfortable with being surrounded by children, but he will admit it’s good for the tabloids. Not to mention the awed way the brats are mooning at him, big eyes glittering in impressed amazement at the outfit he wears. If measured he’s sure it all weighs about the same as one of the little brats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cameras begin to recede as Hux and Kylo are seated at the picnic first. The children look hungry but are too shy to approach. Hux knows it's his time to shine, putting on his best politician's smile and waves them over, "Come on, come eat, the Prince and I can't eat this whole picnic ourselves."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo smiles, inclining his head in invitation at the ragtag group of children that would never be in the situation they’re in if he was in his rightful place on the throne. Still a little shy they politely approach to start helping themselves with their grubby little fingers, the teachers helping in handing out the food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hux began some small talk with the Prince and the children, his charisma bubbling up for the cameras. He also manages to recite some "poetry" with Kylo to tell him about his lightsaber plans. They decide to talk about it later. When it was time for the sweets, the children were very excited, a typical response. Hux was too, he'd paid for only the best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of dessert all the other food available fades into the background, Kylo excited to see what Hux has brought him, scooting closer to his side. Soon a horde of droids are sweeping past to collect the dishes and empty platters, replacing them with ones full of cakes, pastries, and confections of all shapes and sizes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your highness, if you would, I’d like you to taste these first,” Hux takes an ornate box from a nearby droid and presents it to Kylo. They’re little life-sized eggs but made of sweet candy and filled with an assortment of flavors. What Hux loves about them is that the textures are realistic and flavored like different fruits. They’re all very expensive, only made by candy makers on one planet that can grow the rich beans to produce the product they need for the eggs. Hux hopes Kylo will like them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They look delicious, General.” And he’s never had them before so Hux has clearly done his research on what to give him as gifts. “Feed me?” It’ll likely earn him more bruises but Kylo still lowers his head to lay in Hux’s lap, his sore neck thanking him for the relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, sweet Prince,” Hux smiles as he feeds Kylo the first bite of the egg. The children around them giggle a bit when they see the Omega with his head in the Alpha’s lap, but they’re too busy stuffing their little faces with sweets to ask questions. This is something Hux appreciates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo hums at the tart fruit filling that explodes over his tongue, the shell of the egg delicate and crunchy. “They taste as delicious as they look.” If they’d been alone Kylo would have ramped up the flirting, but he’s not about to act inappropriately in front of children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you enjoy them,” Hux continues to feed him, scandalously reaching down to brush over his cheek gently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>”This is working well. Snoke shot himself in the foot with the school idea,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux smiled, pretending to serenade him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”No armed guards in sight.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It’s the safest I have felt in a long time.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Not even curled up with his biggest pets does he feel safe when he knows both Snoke and Rey could easily kill them and not feel a hint of remorse. Here everyone has to be on their best behaviour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>”Good to hear,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux replies, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”I hope we can talk after. I have much to discuss with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We’re not permitted to talk outside of the events.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” They’d have to find a way around it, which is hard when the latter part of today he’ll have to spend with Rey attending whatever utilitarian charity she’s chosen. Likely something Snoke wants to discreetly funnel money into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I’ll just sneak my way to you, then,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux tells him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>”At night or something.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don’t take unnecessary risks.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” If Hux got caught doing something out of line, whatever chance he has of taking back the throne is gone, no ally, no lightsaber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I’ll try to figure something out. Even if I can’t see you, I can slip a note under your door,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hux finalizes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo desperately hopes Hux knows what he’s doing and won’t get caught. Pushing aside his worries he accepts another egg, this one small and spotted in bright colours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They manage to get through the rest of the picnic just fine, Rey glaring at their public display of affection from afar. Hux gives her a smug look at one point, happy he seems to be doing better in this fake competition. He’s sad when the picnic ends but decides it’s probably a good thing so he can get back to his room and check on his ratings with the public and the shipment of lizards he has to manage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully Kylo doesn’t manage to get in trouble with Rey and Snoke today, he needs to be able to get him a letter with all of the information on it. As much as Hux hates putting his thoughts into writing, it’s safer than trying to sneak into the Prince’s chambers. That will have to come at a later date, perhaps when he’s more versed on the setup of the palace and the times the guards are on duty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo looks longingly after Hux when they part ways, Snoke and Rey bundling him into a speeder to take him to wherever they’re going next.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: Mentions of past abuse, covering up bruises, children</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kylo Makes a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy, this one is something</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux spends the rest of the day locked away in his room again. It doesn’t feel much different than when he’s home— He pores over his datapad, scouring the net for more information while taking breaks to check-in at how things are going back at the Order. He’s already given the delivery person the instructions for the lizards, now it’s on to making an encrypted write-up for Kylo.</p><p>He manages to sneak into the royal library undisturbed, past the guards, borrowing a book in the ancient dialect that looks like a dictionary. He manages to get a scan of the book before putting it back and studies it in his room. It’s been a long time since he’s <em> written </em> in this language, speaking it was a lot easier. Sighing and pouring himself another cup of tea, Hux begins his letter with the plan he will give to Kylo.</p><p>Much like Kylo thought it would be, the afternoon is an exercise in patience and suppressing fear so no one can see just how scared he is of what’s going to happen once the cameras are off. He’s broken so many of Snoke’s rules since this charade started. It's a wonder he hasn’t broken any bones yet, or “tripped down the stairs”. It’s just a matter of time before the last straw breaks and he’ll be forcefully put on bed rest.</p><p>That night, Hux lies in wait for the guards to switch. He has exactly a minute. By some miracle, Hux manages to shove the paper under the door, not detecting Rey in the room and hoping Kylo can read his garbled version of ancient Nabooian. Making his way back to his room, he hopes for the first time in a long time that something will go his way.</p><p>At the sound of something swishing on the floor, Kylo sits bolt upright, all his loth cats mimicking the move. <em> Hux. </em> Hurrying to the front door he snatches up the sheet of flimsy, taking it back to bed where he can read it in peace. He doubts Hux’s plan will work but right now it’s all they have, there are no other options available. He just has to trust that the Alpha doesn’t get them both killed.</p><p>Hux lays awake that night, tossing and turning and thinking of the Prince. He didn’t realize how much he actually cared about what happened to Kylo until now. Maybe it was just his Alpha instinct to protect the Omega in need, but Hux couldn’t understand why he was wasting time he could be using to rest sitting awake and thinking about... him. Maybe it was those dark, sad eyes that longed to escape from the life he was bound to.</p><p>Maybe it was the little moles and freckles that dotted his face... How badly Hux wanted to kiss every single one. Maybe, even, it was the way Kylo winced every time he walked or sat down. Hux didn’t need to try to lie to himself, he knew why. He knew why because he was once in that position after nights of being beaten for hours by his father. The thought of Kylo being hurt like that ignited a kind of feral fire inside of Hux’s chest. One that burned strongly not just because he wanted power, to defeat Leader Snoke, but because he wanted revenge over the cruel treatment of a man he barely knew.</p><p>The morning brings great news for Kylo; Rey has been sent off-world on an urgent mission and without his beloved apprentice Snoke has one less tool to hurt him with. Not to mention how it gives him time to rest and recover from yesterday’s beating. He doubts he’ll get to spend unmonitored time with Hux, but at least he’s not trapped with a sith who would rape him should she fancy it. Kylo has always reserved a special kind of hatred for Alphas like that, those that have no respect for Omegas. Hux isn’t like that, Hux respects him, brings him gifts, and treats him how he should be treated. The General is too charming for his own good.</p><p>Hux spends the morning away from Kylo. Now that the competition is suspended, he's really only supposed to see the Prince one more time while they wait for Rey to be done with her mission-- And that's only because the press loves him. As much as Snoke must hate it, the people want to watch him and the Prince gazing into each other's eyes while Hux bestows gifts upon him. And that's exactly what he plans to do. </p><p>The lizards are... interesting. To say the least. Hux doesn't usually keep animals, he's never had time to care for one with how busy he is and they don't tend to like him. These lizards, however, seem to be friendly towards people. It seems they've never had humans as a natural predator before, so the lizards seem to find him interesting. </p><p>He selects the one that seems to be the most friendly, not really knowing if there is a way to tell if one is more powerful than the next. Right now, his main concern is that 1) It works, and 2) It won't bite the Prince's face off. The remaining lizards he sends back to the Order to be cared for. He'll begin sneaking them into the palace one by one to lay low. If they seem harmless and distract Kylo from his woes, why would Snoke give a fuck one way or another how many he has? </p><p>The lizard dozes in the sun by his window, clearly enjoying the sunny spring weather on Naboo. It's almost sort of cute, Hux thinks as he begins to get ready for the afternoon, hoping he'll be called to meet with Kylo today.</p><p>Since nothing planned is happening today, Kylo's handmaids take the opportunity to put him in the big bath so they can wash his hair. As much as it’s a pain in the ass Kylo loves this, loves getting to lay back in the pool and be washed and pampered, his nails redone, and traditional Omega tattoos cared for. One day they’ll cover his entire body, for now he still has a long way to go, the colourful flowers and vines crawling up his sides, all flora native to Naboo. What he’s less pleased about are the ugly blotches of bruises marring his pale skin. They range from fresh purple to faded yellow, he hates every last one though they were all worth it to defy Snoke.</p><p>A courier comes to collect Hux a few hours after he takes lunch in his room. He's told to bring the lizard and that he will have tea with the Prince this afternoon, which is really all he's told. Hux is excited to see Kylo again, nonetheless. He hopes his plan will work and that the lizard can nullify Snoke's powers.</p><p>Kylo is excited to finally see Hux for tea, having his handmaids dress him up in flowing silks and glittering jewels so he can look his very best for the Alpha. His painfully uncomfortable shoes are the only thing that keeps him walking at a sedate pace befitting of royalty. The meal has been set up in the winter garden at his request, it’s where his varactyl likes to spend her days, lounging under the heating lamps and mist that keeps a perfect balance of humidity in the room. She lifts her giant head when he enters the room, flicking out her forked tongue and raising her feather crest in greeting before laying back down to continue her nap, heavy, rumbling snores coming from her chest.</p><p>Hux strolls in with his courier escort, a fine tight-fitting shirt paired with some even tighter pants that he usually wears with his dress uniform. The designs are simple- the shirt a plain black, the pants also black but with three golden stripes around each cuff. The outfit is somewhat offset by the large, ruddy orange lizard he carries in his arms which digs its tiny claws into him as it looks around the room. He smiles when he sees Kylo in the corner admiring one of his large beasts, the Prince a vision of beauty as always. </p><p>Pulling out the Prince's chair first, Hux waits for Kylo to sit so he can present him with the new companion he's brought along.</p><p>When Hux enters the room Kylo smiles, looking away from the giant lizard to see a more modestly sized one lazing in Hux’s arms. “He’s beautiful, where did you find him?” He asks, taking a seat so Hux can transfer the lizard to him. He looks up at Kylo with his four eyes, blinking his dual lids slowly. “His aura is— interesting.” Heavy, almost, like a thick blanket over his mind.</p><p>"Myrkr, it's a planet far away from here. I wanted to bring you an exceptional beast, and this species is especially friendly because they do not have humans as natural predators," Hux beams with pride, "From what I hear, they're perfect pets."</p><p>“He needs a name.” Stroking along the smooth scales Kylo contemplates, trying to reach the lizard through the Force and finding himself unable, interesting. “I think I’ll call him Lor.” Lor lazily flicks his tongue out shifting to climb further up Kylo’s chest and rest against his shoulder, <em> ”Why can’t I reach him in the Force?” </em></p><p><em>"Because he nullifies it," </em> Hux tells him, <em> "As I said in my letters, he might be the only thing that'll protect you against Snoke. Keep him close to you at all times. If you can't reach him with your power, that means he's, well, working."</em></p><p><em> ”Amazing. </em>” Picking up his cup Kylo sips the perfectly warmed tea. “Help yourself, General.”</p><p>Hux reaches for his own cup once Kylo has taken his first drink, "Thank you, Your Highness. I didn't know your preferred tea, this is one of my favorite blends."</p><p>“It’s very bitter.” Unlike any tea he’s ever tasted before. “Does it originate on Arkanis?”</p><p>"Yes, but it's grown and produced all over the galaxy," Hux tells him, chuckling a bit, "You might prefer a kind with a less bitter taste, though."</p><p>“I like it, it’s different.” And entirely unique to Hux now that he can recognise the slight scent that always clings to his breath. “It’s a part of you and your culture.”</p><p>Hux was a bit surprised at his words, "I'm glad you like it, then. Most people back in the Order don't drink it, but I don't mind. More for me."</p><p>“It’s only fair that I learn some of your culture when you already know so much of mine.” An equal exchange.</p><p>"I appreciate your interest-- Though we aren't very interesting. Our planet is very rainy, but we do grow some good fall fruits, herbs, and fish, and poultry-type meat are popular. We import quite a lot of tropical items as delicacies. My favorite was always the meiloorun fruit, apparently my mother ate them constantly while she was pregnant with me, so I suppose that's why," Hux explains, picking up a flaky pastry and biting into it.</p><p>“Meiloorun is very good, I can have some sent to your room this evening if you would like?” Ignoring the guards by the door Kylo stretches a foot just far enough to run the toe of his shoe up the inside of Hux’s thigh.</p><p>"That would be wonderf-" Hux almost chokes on his pastry when he feels Kylo's foot rub against his thigh. Coughing and rapping his chest, he doesn't want to draw attention to Kylo and takes a sip of tea, growing red in the face. He meets Kylo's gaze, giving him a just-what-do-you-think-you're-doing look.</p><p>Kylo smiles innocently, no idea what to do when it comes to anything remotely sexual since he’s not even permitted to touch himself. But he’d still like to have some fun before he’s shackled to Rey for the rest of his life. Using the tablecloth as a cover he reaches just a little further, curious if Hux finds this as titillating as he does, or if the Alpha is simply going along with it.</p><p>Hux closes his eyes, trying to breathe as his cock jumps into Kylo's touch through his pants, which aren't exactly hiding anything. <em> "You're playing a dangerous game, your Highness," </em> Hux whispers to him, the blush on his cheeks heating up while he lets Kylo do what he wishes</p><p><em> ”I want to have my fun while I still can. Snoke’s rules are very strict, </em>” he purrs, rubbing the flat of his sole over Hux’s crotch a few times before pulling back, if he gets caught doing something like this it’s all over.</p><p><em> "I didn't know you were actually attracted to me," </em> Hux catches his breath when Kylo pulls away, <em> "Good to know." </em></p><p><em>"Why would I not be? </em>” Anyone can see that Hux is an attractive Alpha, though narrower than most.</p><p><em>"Because Snoke invited me here,” </em> Hux cocks his head, <em> ”I thought you’d just hate me automatically, I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” </em></p><p><em>"He may have invited you, but you were supposed to be gone by now, I chose you, not him. </em>” And he’d paid for it with blood and tears.</p><p><em>”Interesting,” </em> Hux leans back and studies Kylo intently, <em> ”I have to admit, I’m swayed by your charms as well... If that wasn’t obvious.”</em></p><p><em> ”As you should be, General, you stand to marry me after all. </em>” If it comes to that, and Snoke is desperate enough, Kylo figures churning out children with Hux would be a lot more pleasant than doing it with Rey.</p><p><em> "I would certainly be more comfortable knowing I could protect my mate," </em> Hux tells him, <em> "But I suspect I'll have an easier time than we previously thought when it comes to defeating your Master. Rey might think you are destined to belong to her, but I admit I've begun to make this competition personal. The very thought of anyone else stealing you away has me... ignited, to say the least." </em></p><p>Kylo grins, pleased and flattered that someone could care about him like that. <em> ”It’s nice to be desired. </em>” Even though Hux likely wants to breed him too, there’s no denying he’d treat Kylo right.</p><p><em> "You look even more desirable when you smile," </em> Hux tells him, holding out a slice of fruit for Kylo to eat, <em> "I hope I can continue to please you." </em></p><p>Leaning closer Kylo takes the fruit between his teeth, blushing pink underneath all his makeup. He can still smell Hux’s arousal, the pheromones making him hungry for something other than fruit.</p><p>Hux parts his legs just enough that Kylo can see the huge bulge in his pants, figuring if they’re going to get scandalous he may as well play Kylo’s game.</p><p>Seeing what Hux is packing sends a jolt of desire through him, Kylo salivating at the thought of seeing him, touching, <em> tasting </em>.</p><p>Hux smirks when he sees the look on Kylo’s face, smelling the delicious scent of Omega desire wafting off him and stifling his own moan. They’re both dangerously close to getting in trouble, Hux trying to distract from their situation by grabbing another biscuit and attempting to make himself look busy. Still, he can’t help letting his other hand slip into his lap, ghosting over the bulge for a short moment before he rests it on his knee. <em> ”Am I being too naughty, sweet Prince?” </em> Hux asks, his voice laced with hints of desire.</p><p><em>"For the guard? Surely.” </em> Picking up his cup he hides behind the rim, stroking down Lor’s back, the lizard heavy and lax with sleep.</p><p><em>"But for you?” </em> Hux asks riskily, <em> ”Your smell says otherwise. You want more.” </em></p><p><em>"Do I?” </em> he teases, spreading his legs a little so Hux can get a stronger whiff of his scent through all the layers.</p><p>Hux could almost purr when his senses are overtaken by the delicious smell of Kylo’s arousal. <em> ”Oh yes,” </em> Hux has to nibble on the back of his hand to keep himself from groaning, <em> ”You do. No fruit could possibly have a sweeter nectar than you, lovely Prince. I can smell it from here.” </em></p><p><em>"If only you could find out if that holds true.” </em> But with the cage in place there isn’t much that can be done, his cock trapped and therefore useless, not to mention the suppressants Snoke has him on that disrupt his natural cycle so much it almost makes him numb. It’s torture that he hadn’t dampened Kylo’s appetite on top of it, leaving him to suffer with needs he can’t satisfy.</p><p><em>"Perhaps it will be sooner than you think,” </em> Hux sighs, entranced by Kylo’s scent, <em> ”Keep Lor with you and protect yourself. I will do everything I can to keep you safe.” </em> </p><p>Sadly, after his last exchange, a guard approached and told them to stop reciting poetry and that it was almost time to wrap things up. Hux’s heart sank, not wanting his time with Kylo to end, but knowing if he ever wanted to see his potential mate again he would have to seriously work on gaining his freedom.</p><p>Kylo rolls his eyes, wondering just how dense the guards are to still think they’re reciting poetry back and forth over tea and biscuits. “You presume to tell <em> me </em> when my time is up?” he sneers</p><p>“I can get Leader Snoke if you think you need more,” the guard spit back at him, already having grown tired at the stupid love fest she had to sit through for the last hour.</p><p>“Don’t forget your place.” Reacting to the tone of his voice the varactyl raises her head, letting out a low hiss that seems to suck the air out of the room. </p><p>The guard hesitates now that she’s suddenly faced with a giant lizard and Kylo takes the opportunity to cause more of a stir, moving around the table to pull Hux out of his seat and into a kiss. He keeps it short out of fear for both their lives, but makes sure to flick his tongue over Hux’s bottom lip before striding out of the room.</p><p>Hux is left stunned by the kiss, his body reacting in more ways than he cared to admit... Not even just from the kiss but from Kylo’s boldness. Aching in his pants, Hux watches Kylo go, admiring the sway in his hips and only wanting to see more. He hated watching Kylo leave, but stars did he love watching him go. </p><p>“G-Get back to your chambers!” The terrified guard insisted, “That thing is dangerous and your time is up!” </p><p>Hux didn’t appreciate being talked down to, but he knew how to pick his battles. He needed to get back to his room and take care of this hard-on anyway. Making his way out of the room, Hux now knew what he wanted out of this game, and he would stop at nothing to get it.</p><p>Kylo feels warm all over, hurrying back to his chambers as fast as he can, kissing Hux had been exhilarating, his first and it was in protest. He doesn’t regret any of it, the taste of sweet fruit and bitter tea still clinging to his lips. Lor clings to him, sharp claws leaving holes in his robes that Kylo couldn’t care less about since he knows he’s going to leave them on the floor of his bedroom once he gets there.</p><p>As soon as Hux gets back into his room, he takes off the shirt he’s worn today which still has a faint smell of Kylo on it where their chests touched together. His dick was straining in the tight pants he was wearing and Hux had to wrestle to get them off before tossing them onto the floor. He’d iron them later. Yanking his boxers down and getting onto the bed, Hux buries his nose in his shirt and feels slightly guilty as he begins to touch himself.</p><p>In his own bedroom, Kylo has let Lor down to explore and is tearing at his many layers, pulling them off and throwing them on the ground until he’s met with his caged cock that he wants so desperately to touch. Even knowing it won’t help he crawls onto the bed and shoves a pillow between his legs and two fingers up his hole. He’s never gotten any relief like this yet he keeps trying.</p><p>Hux isn’t proud of all the grunts and groans and feral noises he makes while he fucks his hand, but finally orgasming is such a relief. That warm, floating feeling he always gets after he cums enters his chest, making him feel like he’s floating on a cloud. Still, he’s unfulfilled. He knows he won’t be satisfied until he’s spilling into Kylo’s hole instead of his hand.</p><p>In the end, it leaves Kylo frustrated and sobbing into his pillow, angry that he can’t get any relief at all. Screaming in anger he tears out of bed and picks up the closest object to him, a decorative vase, and hurls it into the wall. Giving into it starts a chain reaction, Kylo tearing apart and breaking everything he can get his hands on until he feels better again, all his energy expelled through his anger.</p><p>It only takes a few minutes for Snoke to find out what happened in Kylo’s room from reports from the servants. Fuming, Snoke rips open the door, finding Kylo in the wake of his tantrum. “What do you think you’re doing, brat?” Snoke rushes over, grabbing Kylo by his hair and yanking him to the ground, noticing his cock straining in his cage, “Oh, what do we have here?”</p><p>Kylo cries out at having his hair pulled, whimpering pathetically under Snoke’s ire. “I’m sorry, sir.” When Snoke gets like this the best thing he can do is to just submit and lessen the damage.</p><p>“You aren’t sorry, you shameless slut!” Snoke hisses, beginning to kick Kylo in the ribs repeatedly, “You’re such a little whore sitting here with your cock out like a desperate bitch! And making a huge mess on top of it! You need to be reminded of your place, little brat!”</p><p>The kick in the ribs knocked the breath out of him, Kylo gasping for more. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He screams, trying to use his arms to protect himself. “I didn’t mean to!”</p><p>“Yes, you did! You’re having impure thoughts on purpose!” Snoke belts at him, flinging him against the bed, “I have just the solution to fix this. Wait there! If you move, I’ll beat you until you’re sorry you were even born!”</p><p>Curling up into a ball Kylo tries to protect as much of his body as he can. Everything hurts, new bruises already blooming red on his skin and each breath sends a shooting pain around his ribs.</p><p>Snoke returns with servants to clean up the mess, instructing some of them to empty Kylo's closet. Two servants hold two new outfits. "Because you want to prance around like a little whore, you get to look the part," Snoke laughed cruelly, throwing the first outfit at Kylo's feet. It was barely any fabric, mostly gauzy and see-through. The second outfit was a completely white curtain of a thing that would cover him from neck to feet. The worst part was the veil attached to the front- Specifically designed so Kylo could see out, but no one else could see in. "Pick one," Snoke ordered to Kylo, "Be a slut or keep what's left of your dignity and cover up."</p><p>Kylo looks longingly at the servants emptying out his gargantuan closet, carrying his things off to god knows where Snoke keeps them. They won’t be thrown out, he knows that much, there’s too much value in it all to destroy it. “Pick one,” Snoke seethes and Kylo looks at the two outfits, one would mean being utterly humiliated, the other so sheltered he won’t even be able to touch skin. It’s a cruel choice, but wearing the skimpy one would really show off how owned he is to anyone who sees him. He picks the white one.</p><p>"Good choice," Snoke snatches up the slutty one, "That's going to be what you wear from now on. Believe me, it's for your own good. Nobody wants a used up little slut to be married to, they want a fresh, pure Omega and that is how you will be until Lady Rey comes back and you two can be married."</p><p>“Yes, Leader Snoke,” Kylo stutters, sure that he’s doomed himself by protesting too loud.</p><p>"And, for good measure," Snoke pushes him down before he can change his outfit, embarrassing him in front of the servants. He uses his powers to tighten the hold on the cage that keeps Kylo's cock entrapped, "We'll be having none of the nonsense that's been happening with you and the General. Believe me, I can take him away from you if he's becoming a problem."</p><p>“I’m just playing with him, I swear,” he pleads, writhing in discomfort as the metal warps and tightens around him.</p><p>"That's a lie, boy! I see inside your mind!" Snoke strained to find something that would prove him right... But nothing was there. He couldn't get into Kylo's mind. But... Kylo didn't have any aura around him, he wasn't emitting any power! How could this be? Snoke reeled back in horror, what was wrong with him?! Perhaps... Perhaps his apprentice was growing stronger. Snoke always knew this day would come. The day the student becomes the strongest is the day the master becomes the weakest. He had to get to the bottom of this. For now, it seemed like things with Kylo were settled. Dropping the boy back onto the floor, Snoke turned to leave, almost tripping over the large lizard in his path, "Stars, Kylo! Watch out for these damned things, you know I hate them!"</p><p>Kylo says nothing, having devolved back into sobbing, curling up where he lays while his loth cats crowd around him as if to offer comfort and protection in what way they can.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: physical abuse, forced chastity, foreplay in public, mentioned forced medication, kylo has a tantrum out of extreme sexual frustration, slut shaming, emotional abuse</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 🎵Here Comes the Cum🎵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Tw at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks are a bit of a messy blur in Hux's memory. He begins sneaking a growing number of lizards around the palace, by some miracle not being caught. He is only caught by a servant once, and that's when he's sneaking around at night scoping out exit routes and blind spots. He just pretended he needed a snack and that got him out of trouble quickly. </p><p>In the meantime, Hux sees Kylo only twice. They stick to communicating through letters, Hux saving all the ones Kylo writes so he can admire his handwriting. Everything is coded just in case, but Hux can tell from the scent on the paper whether it's only been an okay day or a particularly horrible one. His worries about what's happened to Kylo are confirmed when they happen to be in the library at the same time. He's shocked when he sees Kylo in a head-to-toe white shroud. He's even got on a pair of white gloves and the shroud is floor length. The worst part, however, is the veil. He can't even see the Prince's face! Hux tries to speak to him, but Kylo ignores him... It's probably to keep them safe, who knows what was going on?</p><p>The second time Hux sees Kylo is when he discovers the palace's workout facilities. The door is locked, likely to prevent servents from seeing him. Through the keyhole, Hux can see Kylo's discarded most of the shroud so he can run and lift without hindrance. Hux is horrified to see Kylo's back covered in scars, bruises, and lash marks. Before he can intervene, a thought prodding at his mind tells him to go.</p><p> Once again, Kylo is pushing him away. This frustrates Hux to a great extent, infuriated by not being able to even see or talk to the Prince at all. How are they supposed to plan things? Hux hopes they can find a way to meet soon. It isn't even just about survival... Hux is selfish. He longs for more days sharing sultry gazes and flirting scandalously with the beautiful Prince. </p><p>It seems the more they are apart, the more his attraction grows...and, subsequently, the more stressed he becomes. It's simple biology-- Keep an Alpha from his Omega too long and bad things happen. Look at him now, <em> his </em> Omega. Kylo didn't belong to <em> him</em>, not yet at least. It was just another frustrating reminder for Hux that he was failing. He was a bad Alpha. He wasn't protecting his Omega. Something had to change, he at least had to see Kylo again before he acted in any way.</p><p>It’s hard, the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. Turning his back on Hux feels unnatural but he’s doing it to protect them both, they cannot be seen together until the “competition” for his favour recommences. Every single molecule in his body isn’t constantly screaming for his Alpha, his nights spent crying and clutching his beloved pets for comfort. Nothing he does helps ease the longing. </p><p>The shroud is difficult to move in, bulky and confining, hot, and the veil leaves him feeling like he’s always cut off from everyone he meets. His suppressants are only making it worse, the depression they bring dragging him further down, so he flushes them down the toilet in a fit of desperation. Every last pill was gone just like that. It’s freeing, an act of rebellion now that Snoke is busier questioning his power due to the palace’s growing population of ysalamari. And with Kylo always having Lor with him he feels safer than he has in a long time, though he knows it won’t last. It never does.</p><p>Hux begins to notice a sweet smell clinging to the walls around Kylo's room. Sometimes he catches whiffs of it in the palace. Why does Kylo smell nicer lately? Is he going insane? Does he just miss his Omega so much he's starting to smell even nicer? </p><p>What's more worrying is how quiet everything is. Hux hardly ever sees Snoke anymore. He even hears a servant outside saying their Master is locked in his quarters all day. So that means the focus isn't on Kylo anymore... So now would be the best time to go visit. </p><p>Hux spends an afternoon jerking off after the Omega scent becomes particularly strong. He tries to take a nap before dinner to distract himself, hoping his body doesn't keep betraying him. Hux falls into a light sleep, the drifting sweetness in the breeze telling him that even if Kylo isn't near him, a part of him will still be there to comfort him. Hux just hopes one day he'll get to enjoy that beautiful scent up close and personal... It might even be soon if he can organize a meeting.</p><p>Kylo will admit to being scared, he’s never felt anything like this. He’s been on suppressants so long that he can’t remember what it was like without them. Since the very first day he presented at the age of eighteen Snoke has forced him to take them, and for six long years, he has. Everything is so much brighter, his clothes itchy against his skin prompting him to take them all off, even the silk wrapped around his hair. It leaves him entirely bare to the cool air of the room. In need of fresher, warmer air he throws open the doors to his balcony, breathing in the humid, floral-scented air of Naboo.</p><p>Hux wakes when the sun hangs low in the sky. He's hot under his blankets, his cock raging hard... Oh, the <em> smell</em>. The smell has gotten much, much stronger, and stars, does it smell <em> good. </em>He knows this smell like the back of his hand. Heat smell. That means... That means Kylo is in heat.</p><p>Hux's grogginess upon waking fades away and his blood runs cold at the thought. Ripping off the blankets, Hux knows he can't get to Kylo's room through the front door. Even if the guards are betas, he still won't be able to get past them, especially while he's going into a rut. There is only one way. He knows what he has to do. It won't be easy, but his body is taking over and there is only one thing he's focused on now: Breeding his Omega.</p><p>It's not easy, but Hux has willpower. Scaling the wall outside of Kylo's room is difficult, scary, and dangerous. He continuously hopes nobody can see him, but honestly, he doesn't really care. He almost falls more times than he cares to admit, blood pumping hot in his veins as his arousal essentially spurs him on. It seems like an eternity before his hand slaps onto the hard, flat, sandy rock of the balcony. He looks up, seeing the stone balustrade and saying one last final prayer to whoever is listening that they hold. </p><p>Completely exhausting his upper body strength, Hux groans loudly through his teeth as he manages to pull himself up and over, body slapping down onto the hot stone below. Kylo has left his doors open, the intoxicating scent essentially washing over him like ocean waves.</p><p>Having retreated to bed Kylo is following a strange urge to pile up all his blankets and pillows into a nest only coming to a halt when he’s rushed by the smell of Alpha. His Alpha. The rational corner of his brain that still lives screams at him to cover himself, hide, he can’t let Hux see him like this with everything exposed. Suddenly panicking he rushes for the bathroom, hiding behind the door where he can’t be seen.</p><p>After realizing he can't lay there and let the sun bake his bruised body all day, Hux manages to pull himself to his feet and drags himself into Kylo's room, the urge to mate as strong as ever. </p><p>"Kylo!" he whispers, looking around when he doesn't see the Omega... Is this some kind of trick? He finds a piece of the shroud on the floor from where it's been ripped off. He can't help pressing it to his face, inhaling and moaning into the fabric. <em>Kylo</em>. <em>Your Omega is in heat.</em> <em>Find him, breed him.</em> His brain is thinking entirely in survival-mode and Hux doesn't like it. Trying to clear his head, almost delirious, Hux focuses and notices that Kylo's scent is the strongest in the bathroom. Hux lumbers over, knocking on the door, "Kylo, are you in there?" <em>Your Omega is upset.</em> <em>Fix it.</em></p><p>“Hux?” Kylo practically moans, Hux’s scent so strong on the other side of that door. “You can’t see me like this, you can’t. I’m not ready... I’m not—“ <em> beautiful </em>. He’s bare in every sense of the world, all he’s wearing are his piercings, tattoos, and a myriad of bruises.</p><p>"Kylo, you need help. What happened to your suppressants?" Hux groans, pressing his head to the door, "You'll... You'll die of dehydration... Or Snoke will find out. Please, let me help."</p><p>“I stopped taking them, I threw them away.” Kylo presses up to the door, breathing heavily to take in as much of Hux’s Alpha musk as he can. “I don’t look like you think I do, I’m not pretty like this.” He’s plain, and mismatched, and ugly.</p><p><em> "Please, Omega," </em> Hux's voice deepens, coarse with desperation, "I don't care what you look like, I just want to help...I... I need you, too. I can't just come back from this rut, I <em> need </em> you, sweet Prince."</p><p>On the verge of tears and finding himself unable to keep resisting when his Alpha needs him, Kylo opens the door, finally letting Hux see him in all his awful glory.</p><p>Hux groans when he sees Kylo's soft chest, nipples angry from the toll the hormones have taken on him. He has beautiful tattoos up his sides... But they're clouded over with deep bruises. Hux's brow furrows in anger as his fingers reach out to ghost over the marks, "Oh, Kylo..." What's even worse is the cage. His poor Omega is wearing a kriffing cock cage, "Stars... Why? My poor Omega... What has that monster done to you?"</p><p>“I’m not allowed to touch,” he whimpers, leaning into Hux’s touch. “It hurts, but I can’t get it off, <em> he </em> has the key.” Like everything else. Snoke has it all.</p><p>Hux pulls Kylo close to him, rubbing his back while they inhale each other's scents. He tries to think of what to say, but words fail him. Never in a million lifetimes did he think Kylo was being treated <em> this </em> badly. As much as his arousal burned on, his blood boiled for a different reason. Snoke would die for doing this to his Omega, and that was final.</p><p>Kylo melts into Hux’s arms, nuzzling along his neck and inhaling deeply. He moans, the scent going right to his head and making more slick drip from his hole, “I need you, Alpha. Please~”</p><p>Hux growls into Kylo's neck, rubbing his hands up and down Kylo's back. He presses his nose to Kylo's cheek, hot breath in his ear, "I'll make you feel good, Omega, I promise. Want to breed you so good, fill you up..."</p><p>“Please,” he sobs, just the idea of having Hux inside him giving him a high like he’s never felt before. “Please, Hux, I need you.” His Alpha’s hands on him feel like fire licking over his skin, burning hot and leaving him wanting more.</p><p>"Mm," Hux has to pull away, logic taking back over for a moment, "I... I want to breed you, I can't help it, but pups are too dangerous right now. Are you still on your birth control? We... We can't risk it."</p><p>“I am, I am, it’s just the suppressants,” Kylo urges, pushing Hux back towards the bed, the nest he’s made.</p><p>"Oh, thank the stars," Hux breathes a sigh of relief as his legs hit the bed. Well, now there's nothing to worry about. With that, he picks Kylo up and lays him on the bed before climbing on top of him, pulling the blankets closer around them, "I'm your first, right?"</p><p>“Yes, first everything.” And he wouldn’t want it any other way. He might not know much about what he’s doing but he’s read books, he knows the theory. Wrapping his legs around Hux’s waist he tears at his clothes, not giving a damn if he rips any of it.</p><p>Hux helps him pull them off, luckily managing to avoid any large tears (his clothes are tailored after all). His cock springs free, hard and leaking, knot swollen at the bottom. "Okay," Hux pants, trying to control himself, "How do you want to do it? It's your first time, so you can lead us... Just, I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>“Like this, I want to see your face.” He’s not sure he could handle being taken from behind right now, he needs to be able to see Hux, to feel him. The sheer size of his cock is intimidating but at the same time, it makes his mouth water, the swollen knot at the base making his hole flutter. He’s never wanted anything more than he wants his Alpha’s cock at that moment.</p><p>Hux nods and has to take a moment to breathe before he reaches down to rub over Kylo's hole, already soft and leaking slick, "Have.... Have to make sure you aren't too tight, I don't want you to bleed." He's terrified, really. This is Kylo's first time and he can't ruin it. After everything the poor Omega has suffered, the last thing Hux wants is for it to hurt when he has sex with him.</p><p>“I’ve used my fingers before,” he admits, spreading his legs further when Hux touches him <em> there.</em> The air is hot and humid and reeking of pheromones, sticking to him everywhere. Even his hair is curling. He knows that outside the birds are singing in the setting sun, but all he can hear is the beating of his heart and panting breaths.</p><p>Hux's fingers slip in with little to no effort, Kylo is deep into his heat. It might be a good time to start if dinner isn't far off and Kylo's handmaids will be looking for him. "Shit, Kylo, I... I think we should try it. I'm afraid of running out of time. We can stop if it hurts, I promise you. I won't do anything you don't like," Hux pants out, testing Kylo's hole and scissoring his fingers inside of him. More and more slick continues to gush out, making Hux nervous about how dehydrated Kylo is going to be after this. There's too much on the line, he has to keep his Omega safe and they have to do this fast. Still, he can't hurt him. Hux growls at his dilemma, why does he have to be so terrible at this? He should have done more research, but it's too late now.</p><p>Kylo nods frantically, spreading his legs as far as they’ll go and reaching for Hux’s cock so he can feel him in his hand, almost going faint when his fingers can’t close around the girth of him.</p><p>"Go ahead," Hux's breath hitches in his throat as he pushes forward, self-control at its limit, "Put it in as slow as you like. You'll know better than I will if you can take it."</p><p>Too far gone to come up with anything coherent to say Kylo guides Hux’s cock to his hole pushing back against him until the fat head breaches him. It’s like being struck by lightning and before he knows it he’s worked his way down to the swollen knot, even in this state knowing he can’t take that much quite yet.</p><p>Hux is breathing hard now, every fiber of his being screaming for him to fuck into Kylo as hard and fast as he can, fill him up. <em> Breed, breed, breed, </em> is all that echoes through his mind as the Omega's heat slowly takes him in. He has to bury his nose in Kylo's neck to get some relief, kissing up and down his beautiful skin, "That's right, Omega, just like that. Does it feel good?"</p><p>Kylo can’t do much more than moan, arching his back to feel Hux’s cock move inside of him. It feels like he’s finally found a missing piece of the puzzle and Snoke brought it to him. “Please fuck me,” he slurs, needing Hux to take what he needs from his body.</p><p>Hux groans when he hears the words, biting softly on Kylo’s neck and trying to steady himself while he tastes the sweet flesh above his bonding gland. How badly he wishes he could sink his teeth in. “Are you sure?” Hux rasps out in a hoarse whisper, knowing that if he starts now it will be damn near impossible to stop, “Are you sure you’re ready, Omega?”</p><p>“Please~” What he is sure of is that if Hux <em> doesn’t </em> fuck him he’s going to die, dry up to a crisp from how boiling hot he is.</p><p><em> Please. </em> The simple word, coming from Kylo's beautiful sweet mouth, essentially shatters the rest of Hux's control. Before he knows it, he's moaning into Kylo's hair as he begins to fuck him, trying to go slow at first but speed steadily increasing with the need to shove his knot into the Omega. "Fuck, Kylo, so fucking wet," Hux is slurring now too, hand locating his chest and squeezing the soft flesh there, "So good, so soft, my beautiful Omega..."</p><p>Kylo squeals when Hux gropes his chest, never knowing his nipples could be that sensitive. With Hux slamming into him hard enough for his toes to curl he’s taken entirely by surprise by a monumental surge in pleasure he’s never felt before, screaming brokenly as his cock dribbles something white and sticky through the grid of the cage.</p><p>Hux tears his face away from his neck, managing to latch his mouth over one of Kylo’s nipples, tongue swirling around the sensitive bud there and wanting to draw more of those delicious sounds out Kylo’s mouth. </p><p>Meanwhile, he couldn’t help but continue to slam into Kylo at a near bruising pace, all sorts of animalistic noises rumbling up in his chest. He was quite sure he had <em> never </em> had a fucking this world-shatteringly <em> good </em> in his entire life. Maybe it was the fact that he was defying basically every rule he was supposed to be following right now for their carefully laid plan or maybe it was the fact that it had been way too long since he’d last been with an Omega in heat. </p><p>Or, perhaps it was the fact that Kylo was just the sweetest, ripest fruit of them all, and the fact that he positively was not supposed to be in here taking his virginity only heightened that fact. It didn’t help that the two of them were apart for a near month, Hux having to smell him and think about him but not being allowed to touch him was beginning to drive him insane. </p><p>And now, here they were, risking it all for a good fucking. At this point, Hux thought he could kill Snoke or anyone else right here and now if they tried to stop him from popping a knot into his Omega. He just needed it that badly.</p><p>When Hux’s knot finally breaches him Kylo’s vision whites out, his body singing with pleasure more intense than the first wave. He clutches desperately to his Alpha, fisting his bright hair and clawing at his back, the pheromones so thick in the air that he can taste them. When he comes back down from that extreme high he goes a little boneless, just barely holding on and clenching tightly around Hux’s knot. If only they could stay like this forever, tangled up in his bed like they ought to be.</p><p>Hux has to bite down on a throw pillow in their nest to keep himself from claiming Kylo right then and there, groaning into the fabric as he fills Kylo with a huge gush of seed. It takes a few more moments than usual for Hux to come down, slumping on top of Kylo when he does as his breaths come out in pants. His knot is showing no signs of deflating, his cock still letting out little spurts of cum every few seconds. "Fuck, Kylo," Hux pants out, "That was fucking good."</p><p>Making an agreeable noise is the last thing Kylo does before closing his eyes and promptly blacking out for a few minutes, waking back up to the feeling of Hux still pulsing inside of him. He can’t remember ever feeling so satisfied as he does right now with Hux’s solid weight on top of him in the safety of their nest. Not even his freshest bruises can take away from it. “I think your dick broke me,” he giggles, running his hands through Hux’s hair and marveling at how short it is compared to his own that feels like it goes on forever.</p><p>"It's the other way around," Hux murmured into Kylo's hair, still not entirely functional, "Your tight little hole broke my dick. If you see me limping later, you'll know why."</p><p>“It was a perfect fit.” Like they really were made for each other. Like he was meant to find Hux one way or another so they could be together like this. “I think I love you.”</p><p>Hux chuckles a bit into Kylo's neck, inhaling the calming scent off his skin that told Hux his Omega was finally satisfied, "If one good fucking can make you love me, wait until I'm killing Snoke. That will be when I truly earn your affection."</p><p>“You made me come, I think... twice,” That has to be what that surge had been. “I’ve never done that before.”</p><p>Hux softly laps at his neck, wishing he could claim him but knowing it will only taste sweeter when he finally can, "And I will again, as many times as you wish. Who am I to deprive my beautiful Omega of pleasure?"</p><p>Kylo hums, adjusting a little to lay more comfortably while Hux has him knotted. “It has to happen, soon.” Snoke may not be able to smell what they’ve done, but Rey will, and when she returns everything will fall apart if they aren’t ready.</p><p>"Well, he's been locked in his room for the past few weeks. It seems like he thinks his powers are waning due to Rey. Maybe we can wait for him to kill her and I'll take him out myself," Hux yawns, "I might need your help distracting him. I don't want to put you in danger, but getting him near one of those lizards is going to be harder than you think."</p><p>“I’ll do anything.” They’ve come this far already, backing down now would be cowardice. There isn’t a force in the galaxy that can keep him apart from Hux. He’s made his choice.</p><p>"Mm, do you think he'll meet with you to tell you when Rey will be back? We could do it then, you'd have Lor with you. He'd probably call you into the throne room, I could be waiting for him. His guards are betas, too, they wouldn't smell me," Hux suggests.</p><p>“He’d be angry if he knew we did this, he’d be distracted enough to not notice you.” He might also beat Kylo bloody, but to finally be rid of him would be worth one last pummelling. “To punish me he’d have to come close enough for Lor to work.”</p><p>Hux pulls Kylo close, frowning into his neck, "I don't want that. I don't want him to put another mark on you ever again."</p><p>Hux’s genuine concern warms his heart, Kylo holding him close and just breathing him in. “It’s alright, it’s worth it to see him dead.”</p><p>"No," Hux nibbles his ear again, "I'll do it myself. I can hold one of those lizards and shoot him."</p><p>“He’ll have the guards kill you before you can. Please let me distract him.” The only way doing it like that could possibly work is if Hux wore his shroud and got close enough to Snoke before he notices it’s not Kylo</p><p>"I don't want you hurt," Hux tells him finally, "Perhaps you can pretend to be in heat? He won't be able to smell if you're right or not. You could call for the servants in here, they'd get him, and then I could hide somewhere and kill him? We could put Lor in your bed."</p><p>“Do you think you could scale the palace again? I don’t have any weapons in here, just the materials you sourced for me.” And those won’t do any good without a kyber crystal.</p><p>"Oh, of course," Hux laughs, reaching down into his sock and rolling it down before pulling out a rather long dagger, "I always sleep with one of these. Politics, you know?"</p><p>Intrigued, Kylo reaches for the dagger, wincing when Hux’s knot pulls at his rim. “It’s beautiful.” Rather simple in design but elegant and deadly, much like the man himself.</p><p>"Thank you," Hux tells him, smiling proudly, "The stones on it get redder every time you kill with it."</p><p>“They’re pretty red already,” he notes, loving that his mate is more than capable of protecting him when he needs protecting.</p><p>“Well, <em> you </em> know...” Hux smirks, pulling them into a sitting position and keeping Kylo in his lap, “I can just sneak up behind him and cut his throat. Without his powers, he won’t be able to sense me coming.”</p><p>“It could work, but you’d have to be quick.” As much fun as it is discussing this Kylo knows they’re going to need a better plan than luring him in with his new lack of virginity.</p><p>“Somehow I think it's not quick enough. We have to guarantee he dies,” Hux tells him, “We could use the lightsaber when we build it.”</p><p>“A lightsaber will cut through anything.” Wriggling a little Kylo makes himself comfortable against Hux’s chest, closing his eyes and letting his steady heartbeat soothe him.</p><p>“Then it’ll cut through Snoke. How far along are you with the hilt?” Hux asks.</p><p>“Not very, I’m almost always being watched by someone, I have to do it at night.” And with Lor almost always nearby he has a harder time using the Force to bend and shape the metal. “Have you found a crystal yet?”</p><p>“Not yet, I have to find someone I trust to go retrieve a stable one. It’s not the crystal that’s the problem, it’s finding someone I trust,” Hux tells him, “Is there any way I can help?”</p><p>“I could use some help with the engineering, I’ve never made one before, I only have the books.” He never got far enough in his training with Luke to start working on his saber.</p><p>“I can probably write some clearer instructions than those old books,” Hux tells him, “I’ve designed battle and weapons plans before, I think I can design one little saber.”</p><p>“I would appreciate it,” he mumbles, stifling a yawn. “Do knots always last this long?”</p><p>“Sometimes, it always depends. They usually don’t last longer than 30 minutes, that would be the longest. It should go down in the next few minutes,” Hux tells him, petting Kylo’s hair.</p><p>“Ok, Snoke wouldn’t let me read anything with too much information. Just enough to know that I’m supposed to submit and churn out babies. I don’t think those books came from anywhere in the core.”</p><p>“No, certainly not. Most people have sex for fun, too. I’ll get you some more reading on that as well,” Hux answers, “Maybe I can disguise the manuals and readings like regular books? The pictures would have to be separate, though.”</p><p>“I’d like that, I want to know more about what I am.” And learn everything Snoke has been keeping from him.</p><p>“Okay, I can make that happen,” Hux tells him, feeling his knot loosen up as a gush of warm seed drips from Kylo’s hole. He’s able to pull out, lifting Kylo’s hips up gently so he doesn’t pull at him too hard. “I’m going to wash up in the bathroom quickly, but then I’m afraid we should probably part ways. I don’t want your handmaids finding me here,” Hux tells him.</p><p>Kylo moans loudly at the wet squelch of Hux’s knot popping out of him, cum leaking out onto the sheets. He lowers himself to the side, looking down at the white smeared all over them both and in a fit of curiosity leans over to lick Hux’s cock, tasting them both on his skin.</p><p>Hux lets out a high-pitched gasp when Kylo's tongue rolls over his cock, "Oh, stars... Omega, if only I could stay in bed with you all day..."</p><p>“I wish you could.” But they both know that isn’t an option.</p><p>"Once we kill him," Hux leans forward to give Kylo a kiss before going into the bathroom to splash himself with water. He'd take a real bath when he was in his own room, but for now, this would have to do.</p><p>Kylo watched him go, pulling the blankets that smell like them closer and notifying the staff that he’ll take dinner in his chambers today. There’s no way he’ll be able to gather himself properly before he’s expected in the dining hall.</p><p>It's even worse climbing back down the palace wall at night when he's tired, sweaty, and his muscles ache from going to town on Kylo's hole. To make matters worse, night has set in and a cold spring breeze blasts his sensitive skin. Eventually, he finally makes his way back to his room newly rejuvenated and in higher spirits for what was to come.</p><p>As he thought, Snoke wasn’t happy about him dodging dinner, but it’s not like he can dispute Kylo’s claim of being ill when he can fake a very convincing cough and shiver for his handmaids. It's pure laziness is what it really is, Kylo unwilling to leave the nest that smells so good and feels so safe.</p><p>Hux gets to work that very night after taking a heavy dinner in his room, ordering plenty of tea to keep himself awake. He's on the net for hours, printing up books of information for Kylo disguised as those sexist "Omega Chastity Guides" they used to sell on his world for the freaks who believed in not having sex until marriage. Perfectly believable for the handmaids and Snoke, meanwhile on the inside, there was plenty of information on sex and biology for Kylo to read up on so he would finally understand how everything worked. </p><p>He even got some headway on the lightsaber plans, deciding to just start from the beginning of the book since he didn't know what stage Kylo was in. Translating all of the ancient Jedi speak into vernacular with a high-quality translator program they used in the Order, the words of the book were finished in no time. The assembly guide just needed pictures now, which Hux knew he would have to hand-design tomorrow. Not wanting to risk making mistakes with that part of the guide by designing it late at night when he was tired, Hux decided it was finally time to retire to bed.</p><p>Kylo stays safely cocooned in the nest until the seed leaking out of him starts drying. So with his thighs chafing he drags himself to the bath to wash up, hating having to wash Hux’s mark off him. It’s only when he’s thrown out what needs to be laundered that he pulls out the hidden box of supplies and tries to make some headway on his saber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: forced chastity, mentioned physical abuse, mentioned forced medication, discussion and planning of murder</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Clone A Dick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  ;)  TW at the end!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Hux manages to send one of his concealed flying stealth drones up to Kylo's balcony with the biology book and the written directions for the saber, along with a note telling him the pictures would come soon. He would have put them under the door, but they wouldn't fit. Ignoring a breakfast request from the servants, deciding he just needed to get down to work, Hux got to work on the lightsaber plans immediately. He also opened up a new tab on the net, ordering himself a fun kit online to make a very...special toy for Kylo. Splurging on the advanced shipping and a vibrator attachment, Hux smirked as he thought of Kylo opening the gift when he was ready to deliver it.</p><p>The books come as a pleasant surprise even though he already knew they would, Kylo eagerly burying his nose in them whenever he has a moment to spare. There’s no much he never knew, everything bringing to light just how much Snoke has lied and manipulated him. If he’d known all of this sooner he might have been able to give himself anal orgasms. He’ll definitely be trying that out now. </p><p>If only Rey wasn’t returning next week, her mission almost complete, with her around he wouldn’t get away with anything.</p><p>Hux works tirelessly on the pictures for the lightsaber plans. Thankfully he has a lot of practice with this sort of thing, having built more complicated models in a shorter amount of time. He makes a coherent book of directions by mid-afternoon, sending out a request to Phasma to get the Kyber crystal for him and to send it by advanced shipping. If she knows his dirtiest secret, he's fine with her knowing about a stupid glow rock. Sending the droid up with the pictures for the saber, Hux finally relaxes and pretends to be busy at his computer with work-related things while he orders dinner in his room.</p><p>Kylo is overjoyed when the droid arrives with schematics for him. With these, he’ll be able to have a rough, but functional lightsaber in no time.</p><p>Hux eats his one meal for the day rather ravenously, wishing he could spend dinner with his mate instead of being alone in his room. Phasma calls him halfway through asking for specifics about the crystal. Hux just tells her to get the most decently sized one she can find, hoping it’ll work in the saber.</p><p>Now that he has better instructions Kylo spends hours at night constructing the hilt. It’s no gem, more like a polished turd, but it’s a start. When he’s free of Snoke he can focus on building a better one. One he could wear with his outfits without it being an eyesore.</p><p>The express shipping comes the next day. Hux chuckles at the contents of the boxes: One contains a crystal needed to create a deadly weapon, one is a mold he will use to create a replica of his erect penis. Sending the crystal up to Kylo with the droid, he adds a note asking for Kylo to scent a scarf for him, perhaps by rubbing on the insides of his thighs. He hopes Kylo won’t ask questions.</p><p>Now this message makes him blush, the droid hovering patiently over his balcony waiting for a reply. “I’ll be right back,” he tells it, hurrying off to find something he could send Hux with his scent on it. Still only having his shroud he has to settle for a pair of underwear, making sure to rub the soft fabric over his crotch, thighs, and neck while thinking of his mate and what they did two days ago. It makes him ache, his hole already feeling slick with anticipation. He makes sure to get some of that on the fabric too before folding it into a little ball and handing it to the droid.</p><p>When the droid returns with the little ball of fabric, Hux’s cock jumps immediately at the realization that 1) It was covered in slick and 2) It was Kylo’s underwear. Taking it to the bathroom with the kit and the directions, he decided to take the rest of the day having fun with the mold and trying to create the best gift he can for Kylo.</p><p>Deciding it’s best to avoid getting too worked up, Kylo pries open the little package to see what’s inside. The milky white crystal shines in its little box, ready to bond to a force user and be their weapon. This is the part that scares him the most. What if he can’t bond properly? What if he breaks it?</p><p>Meanwhile, Hux is busy mixing up the paste he needs to create the mold, pleased to see the dildo comes with a decent vibrator and can also create a mold of his balls as well. It’s an extremely raunchy gift, but at least he knows Kylo will enjoy it.</p><p>Trying to meditate while horny and with Lor somewhere in his chambers is hard, his frustration mounting fast. Wanting to avoid another outburst he tracks down the ysalamari and barricades him in the living area so he can access the Force better. It works and soon he’s putting his focus onto the crystal, cupping it in his hands and trying to build a connection.</p><p>It’s hard work, but bit by bit Kylo can feel a connection building, the crystal responding to his presence in the Force.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hux is smelling the underwear and shoving his cock into the mold, trying to push his balls in as well and arranges himself so it won’t look strange. It’s annoying, his knot throbbing and aching to be shoved into an Omega instead of this cold paste, but he knows it will be worth it.</p><p>Once Hux makes the mold and pours in the silicone to set the cast, putting in the vibrator as well and leaving the toy to set while he goes to catch up on his work. Flying a note up to Kylo asking how things are going, Hux gets to work on all of the backlogged paperwork he hasn’t addressed in days. It’s the first time he feels okay to get back into First Order things in awhile with Kylo set working on the saber and all the lizards in place.</p><p>Caught up in his meditation, Kylo doesn’t notice the droid flying in, the crystal now orbiting him slowly and gaining colour. He pours everything he has into it, all the fear and anger he’s felt since his family was taken from him, but also the hope and love Hux has brought him. It’s a volatile mix of passionate emotions and he can feel the crystal struggling to hold it all.</p><p>Hux waits patiently for Kylo’s response as he begins to answer his ocean of emails, wondering if the weapon Kylo will make will really be able to hold up against Snoke. At least he'll have his emergency dagger as a backup.</p><p>Kylo comes out of his meditation feeling strangely calm. He hasn’t felt this in control of his emotions since Luke was around to teach him. The crystal has settled in front of him, coloured a deep pink shot through with purple. He didn’t know they could do that. Snatching it out of the air he can feel the power of it thrumming in his palm. The droid gives a friendly beep at his side, offering him a folded note from Hux. Soon he sends it back off with an update on his progress.</p><p>Hux is delighted to know Kylo has bled the crystal, sending back another note congratulating him on his progress and telling him he has a surprise for him later.</p><p>Wanting the crystal to be safe he sends it back down with the droid, it would be easier for Hux to hide it than for him as Snoke and Rey have access to everything he owns. With that he goes to let Lor back in, finding the lizard lazing on a cushion usually reserved for the loth cats.</p><p>Hux admires the beautiful crystal in his hands for a few minutes before hiding it among his other things. His cock still isn't cloned yet, but he sends a note up asking Kylo if he will be in his room after dinner.</p><p>Kylo confirms that he will, hoping that means his Alpha will come to visit him again. It’s so tantalising being able to smell him from the balcony and still faintly on his sheets.</p><p>Hux just sends back an acknowledgment before getting back to work. Now it was harder to focus, he was way too excited to visit his mate again.</p><p>Now having something extra special to look forward to Kylo doubles his effort on the saber to make the time pass. It’s strange actually being excited for dinner since he knows what he’s getting for dessert.</p><p>Hux is nearly shaking with excitement when it's time to go see Kylo again. He sends up the present first with a little note included, "From Daddy". It's a risky move, but who knows, maybe Kylo will be into it. Meanwhile, he tries to figure out the wall-climbers he bought (also with advanced shipping, his wallet is bleeding quite a bit these days) to help aid him in his next journey up to Kylo's room.</p><p>Kylo has to laugh when the dildo arrives, it’s the best gift Hux has given him so far. It’s a perfect cast, every vein copied in silicone. It even vibrates! He’ll make good use of this; he's sure of that.</p><p>Hux makes his way up a few minutes later after changing into some fresh clothes. He doesn't usually opt for casual, but they're probably just going to cuddle and have sex anyway, and he doesn't want to risk his good clothes getting ruined climbing up the wall even with the assistance of the climbers. Instead, he's tossed on a pair of light grey stretchy workout pants and a sleeveless black shirt. The night is warmer than it was yesterday, so the climb isn't as bad. Listening and sniffing the air to make sure it's just Kylo in his room before hoisting himself up, Hux climbs to his feet easier and waves to Kylo from the balcony.</p><p>When he’s finally treated to the sight of Hux climbing over the railing he abandons his bed in a flash to greet him, throwing his arms around his mate and taking a deep breath of his scent. “I missed you.”</p><p>"I missed you too," Hux smiles, rubbing Kylo's back and planting kisses into his soft hair, "Did you like your present?"</p><p>“I love it, Daddy.” It’s not as good as the real thing but it’s as close as it’ll ever get.</p><p>"Good, I'm glad," Hux grins into his hair before he leans down to kiss Kylo deeply, not able to resist those soft lips.</p><p>Hux kissing him is like flicking a switch, Kylo turning into pleased goo in his arms.</p><p>Hux’s hands begin to wander over his back, traveling down to his ass to squeeze at his cheeks, “Mm, I know you’ll love your toy, but I’m sure you’d like another taste of the real thing, hm?”</p><p>“Please, Daddy? I want to taste you,” Kylo purrs, hooking a leg over Hux’s hip. If Hux is into being called Daddy he’s going to lean right the fuck into it.</p><p>“Oh, you took me literally? Well, I suppose I can’t deny my Prince what he desires...” Hux felt himself begin to fill out in the lounge pants that he may have worn to make his cock look bigger, but who was judging him. Reaching down to stroke himself through the fabric, he leans in for another kiss with Kylo before whispering into his neck, “Daddy would love it if you used your pretty little mouth on his cock.”</p><p>With the way Hux’s cock is filling out where it’s pressed between them there’s no way Kylo is going to be patient enough to move this to the bed. Not giving a fuck who might see them he kneels right there, pushing all his hair behind his shoulders so it won’t get in the way. “Tell me how, Daddy?” He bites his lip, pulling at Hux’s sweats.</p><p>Hux smirks at how shamelessly Kylo kneels for him, only making his cock grow harder, “Of course, Omega.” He undoes the tie on his pants as he places a hand on the back of Kylo’s head, “Just open your mouth and stick out your pretty tongue for me and I’ll show you how to suck it right.”</p><p>Finally getting the stretchy waistband down Hux’s cock springs free, swinging out to slap against his cheek. Kylo puts his nose at the base, breathing him in until slick is leaking from his hole. Sitting back on his heels he opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, a little intimidated at putting all of that in his mouth but determined to do it.</p><p>Hux gently pushes forward into Kylo's mouth, only going in enough that he won't choke. Demonstrating with a few strokes over his tongue and into the warm wetness of his mouth, Hux can't help but moan a bit as he leaks onto Kylo's tongue, "See? This is how, you just suck and don't worry about getting it all into your mouth just yet since you've never done this before."</p><p>Kylo moans loudly, grabbing onto Hux’s thighs and starting to bob his head. Hux’s flavour on his tongue is making him drunk with pleasure, Kylo pushing to take more. Kriff, he’s so big. His lips are stretched to their limit, his eyes slipping shut to concentrate on swallowing around the head that’s nudging the back of his throat.</p><p>Hux groans when his cock begins to dip into the back of Kylo's throat, it feels tight and warm and amazing on his cock. Both hands were in Kylo's hair now, both keeping it out of his face and to use as leverage, "Fuck, Kylo... You're taking it so well, look at you..."</p><p>Preening under the praise he becomes determined to take all of him, putting all his focus on making his body obey and open up. Bit by bit he swallows Hux down to his knot, staying there for a few seconds before pulling back to breathe, automatically looking up at his mate for approval.</p><p>"Kriff..." Hux's eyes drift shut as his cock is entirely swallowed for a few moments. When Kylo pulls off, looking at him expectantly, he rubs Kylo's cheeks and smiles down at him, "Mm, that felt so good, Kylo...I can't believe you took the whole thing. You won't need much more practice at this rate."</p><p>Proud of himself he redoubles his effort, bobbing his head over what he can take comfortably and occasionally working his way to the knot. As much as he’s inexperienced he wants to make this good for his Alpha.</p><p>Hux groans as Kylo sets his own pace, Hux's cock hitting the back of his throat and the tightness feeling like heaven on his cock, "You're so good for me, Kylo... I can't wait to do this whenever we want."</p><p>With his mouth full Kylo nods to agree, moving one of his hands to cup Hux’s heavy balls, gently massaging them. Please let him do it right, he’s not touched his own since he was twelve and then it wasn’t for anything like this. The thought that he could even do this had never occurred to him until Hux waltzed into his life and stole his heart.</p><p>Hux tipped his head back, gasping at the sensation of Kylo's fingers on him combined with the fact this was his first blowjob in ages, "Yes, fuck... Just like that, Kylo, keep going..." He knew they would have to stop soon or he'd be spilling down Kylo's throat or onto his face, and he was sure Kylo didn't want to get a knot stuck in his mouth. Besides, he wanted to pleasure his Omega too, the scent of his slick in the room only making Hux more aroused. </p><p>Once Kylo got used to taking him like this he would be able to fuck his throat, an idea that made Hux excited. There was also the matter of Kylo's own cock. Hux could only guess at how long he had spent locked up, unable to get properly hard or pleasure himself... It was horrible. The first thing Hux would do after killing Snoke would be taking that awful cage off and finally giving his beautiful Omega the pleasure he deserved.</p><p>For all that the books Hux sent him insisted that he doesn’t need to service his Alpha like this, Kylo sure is enjoying it. It’s empowering being able to coax those kinds of sounds out of him, pride warming him up from the inside out.</p><p>Hux began to feel his climax building up as Kylo continued to pleasure him, greedy sounds escaping his throat every time Kylo swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock or over his knot. "Mm-Kylo," Hux panted, "I'm close, we should... We should stop soon. I want to be able to help you, too, and I don't want to get cum in your pretty hair."</p><p>As much as he doesn’t want to stop Kylo has to agree, his hair is a pain to wash as it is and getting cum out of it won’t be easy. Reluctantly he pulls back, wiping the spit off his chin. “Tell me what you need, Daddy?”</p><p>"Well, I have to say you've done such a good job sucking my cock, I think it's time we do something you want to do, hm? I can practically taste your slick on the air, sweet Prince, Daddy would love to reward you for being so good for him," Hux smiled as he stroked Kylo's hair, the vision of him on his knees so enticing he almost wished he brought his datapad to take a photo.</p><p>Smiling, Kylo leans into the touch. “Take me to bed, Daddy?” There’s only one thing he could want as long as his cage is on. Only one thing he can do.</p><p>“Of course,” Hux offers Kylo his hand to help him up, “I have a wonderful idea on how to get you stretched for my cock.”</p><p>Excited at the prospect of something new, Kylo grabs Hux’s hand and gets off the floor, barely stopping to yank off his shroud before flopping onto his back, “Show me, Daddy.”</p><p>“Spread your legs, Omega,” Hux rubs Kylo’s thigh before going to take off his shirt, “I’m going to take such good care of you, sweet Prince.”</p><p>A little too caught up in watching Hux remove his shirt, Kylo is slow to react, spreading his legs when his brain catches up.</p><p>“Good boy,” Hux kneels down, leaning forward to take a tentative lick over Kylo’s hole, moaning at the taste of his slick, “Mm, I’ve been wanting to do this for a while...”</p><p>Kylo gasps, arching off the bed. You can do that? “Fuck~” Hux’s tongue feels amazing against his sensitive hole, pressing, licking, and teasing at the rim.</p><p>Hux moans while he licks over Kylo’s hole, caressing and rubbing over his thighs while his tongue delves deeper into his Omega. He’s never believed himself to be above pleasuring his partners, thinking how ridiculous it is that some Alphas think they don’t have to do anything for their Omegas. He enjoys taking care of Kylo, it’s only fair.</p><p>Feeling like he needs to hold on, Kylo tangles his fingers in Hux’s hair, the jewels on his piercing clinking together as he throws his head back and moans.</p><p>"Feels good?" Hux asks before diving back in again, his face getting covered with Kylo's slick, his cock rock hard and begging for touch. Reaching down to palm over himself as he continues to work over Kylo's hole, he hopes he can hold out while he fucks him, already so desperate for an orgasm already.</p><p>“So fucking good,” Kylo wails, thighs trembling with the effort of holding them open. “I need you, Daddy.” He’s ready, he knows he is, his body aching to be filled with his mate’s seed again.</p><p>Hux gives him one last lick before rising, needing to be inside Kylo, too. He licks his lips, still coated with the Prince's nectar. He dips his fingers into his hole once more to collect some slick for his cock. After he's lubed up, he grabs one of Kylo's legs and presses the head of his thick cock to Kylo's hole, looking down at him on the bed, "Ready?"</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.” Looking up Kylo locks eyes with Hux, feeling their deep connection through the Force. “Please.”</p><p>"Alright," Hux pushes in, hissing out a breath at the sensation on his cock. While Kylo's mouth was amazing, nothing will ever feel as good as his hole, wet and ready to take him in his entirety.</p><p>Releasing a deep, shuddery breath, Kylo clings to his mate, holding on for dear life as he’s stretched open by that thick cock. “Feels so good,” he mumbles, eyes rolling back in his head.</p><p>"Mm, you love Daddy's big cock, don't you? I don't know what we're going to do when I have to go on missions, how will you be satisfied?" Hux whispers to him, leaning over Kylo, sucking and biting at the skin on his neck.</p><p>Kylo giggles, thinking about Hux’s gift to him, he won’t have any trouble with that. It’s more the loneliness he’s dreading.</p><p>Hux teases Kylo's mating gland with his teeth, not enough to hurt but just enough to tease, "Stars, I want to make you mine already... I can't wait to see the look on Rey's face when she sees my mark on you."</p><p>“Yes~” Kylo almost can’t wait for himself, wants to demand Hux mark him right now. But they can’t, not yet.</p><p>Hux begins to move his hips slowly, not wanting to shock Kylo too much yet, "Stars... That will be the day, I'll have finally won. I don't know how interested you are in children, but I don't much fancy the idea of being a parent myself if I'm being honest. Too busy, can't be bothered. But I must admit, the idea of breeding you..." He sighs softly onto Kylo's neck, "It's intoxicating..."</p><p>“I don’t want pups either,” he admits, closing his legs around Hux’s waist, this isn’t really the subject he wants to be on when they’re fucking. Snoke has destroyed any desire to have children he might have had once.</p><p>"That's okay," Hux senses his discomfort, easing up on his neck and pulling back to give him a kiss, "All I need is you, sweet Prince."</p><p>“You can still breed me.” The birth control takes care of that and now that he knows how it feels to be knotted he’s never going to give that up.</p><p>"That's true," Hux agrees, giving him little kisses along his chest, beginning to move inside Kylo again, "Do you want me to move more now? I know it takes some getting used to."</p><p>“Please, Daddy,” he moans, pulling Hux’s head to the side by his hair so he can suck and nip at his neck.</p><p>Hux doesn't hesitate, beginning to set a steady but forgiving pace, moaning when Kylo teases at his own neck.</p><p>Hating that he can’t bite down and break skin Kylo settles for sucking a row of bruises along his mate’s neck, hips rolling down in time with Hux’s thrusts.</p><p>"Fuck," Hux lets out a low sound of pleasure, giving into a faster pace, "I'm not going to last long, Kylo, I'm so hard already."</p><p>“Then don’t, let go,” he pants, feeling that rising wave approaching within himself as well.</p><p>Hux kept fucking into Kylo, taking the full plunge into his hole as his knot began to catch on Kylo's rim every time he pushed in. "Mm, that's right, take that cock..." Hux whispers, voice raw with need, "Fuck, Kylo, I'm going to knot you, fuck..."</p><p>“Yes, Daddy!” Kylo screams, the wave cresting and submerging him in blinding pleasure when he feels Hux’s knot pop inside him, stretching him to his very limit.</p><p>Hux has to grab a pillow so his own shout of pleasure at finally releasing doesn't echo and inevitably cause servants to come looking. He groans deeply as he fills Kylo up, the sensation of his climax once again hitting him like an explosion.</p><p>Hux’s cum is so warm where it’s filling him up with throbbing pumps, his knot keeping them locked together. Kylo whines and squirms, his own cock having dribbled cum through the warped cage and onto his stomach.</p><p>Hux lets out a low whine when he sees Kylo squirming. Putting a hand under his back and one under his thigh, he lifts Kylo up without disturbing their tie. He moves onto the bed, leaning up against the headboard with Kylo in his lap and begins to rub his back. "I'm sorry I can't take it off," Hux tells him softly, "But I will, as soon as I can. I need that stupid key."</p><p>“I’d cut it off if I wasn’t sure I’d hurt myself doing it.” The lightsaber when done can easily cut through it but the risk of mutilation is too high to even consider it.</p><p>"Soon, my Prince," Hux soothes him, "I say we do it by the end of the week. Will the saber be ready by then? There's also the issue of Rey, we'll have to fight her, too."</p><p>“Maybe we won’t, I don’t think she wants to mate any more than I do.” Kylo suspects she’s mostly just carrying out her master’s wishes.</p><p>"But she'll be angry we killed her Master. I'm sure she's only in this for the power," Hux tells him, "And for what she did to you... I don't know if I could refrain from killing her."</p><p>“She’ll be mad we robbed her of the chance to kill her master. The Sith believe in the rule of two. When the apprentice surpasses the master they kill them and take their place.” And Rey is undoubtedly very close to surpassing Snoke.</p><p>"You don't want your own vengeance, then?" Hux asks him, stroking his hair, "I would understand if you do. I would be angry."</p><p>“I do, but I know I couldn’t beat her in battle, it’s fucking suicide going against her.” The only weapon they have against her is the ysalamari, and even though they block the Force they don’t affect her skill with that dual bladed saber.</p><p>"Fair enough," Hux tells him, "Just let me know who I need to waste off when the time comes to crown you Queen. I will do whatever you need me to."</p><p>“With Snoke out of the way his contacts will have nothing.” All their power comes from the Leader, once Kylo takes his rightful place as Queen he can replace anyone he wants without question.</p><p>“True,” Hux adds, “And without the middleman between the ruler and his crown, trading will be a lot easier for your planet.”</p><p>“And with you by my side, we’ll have a powerful military should we need it.” Kylo doesn’t consider himself above using a little force if necessary.</p><p>“Of course,” Hux picked up Kylo’s hands to kiss them gently, “I’m sure the press will explode at the announcement of our relationship. It’ll be hard to keep things private with all those dating magazines after us.”</p><p>“Let them gossip, they know nothing.” What he and Hux have been through is beyond most people’s understanding.</p><p>"They don't, but they can appreciate a good scandal. Listen, Kylo..." Hux leans back a bit, holding Kylo's hands, "I will understand if you don't want to keep moving at the pace that we are. I know how we met was less than stellar for your situation, being forced to marry... I would have been livid if I were in your position. If you want to wait before going public again, as well as if you aren't interested in marriage anymore, I will support your decisions. I'm only here because I love you." Saying those words that bubbled up in Hux's chest was a crushing relief, sort of like finally acknowledging how messed up their arrangement was would help. It wasn't just fair that Kylo had been forced to live in chastity for years, it was also wrong how he would probably just be expected to marry Hux as soon as he took power. While the idea was enticing, he knew he could not expect such things of a man who had suffered so much.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid, Hux. Of course, I want to marry you. I know I want to be with you for the rest of my life so I don’t see the point in waiting.” Why would they? As soon as he’s in power and they can plan a royal wedding he’s getting hitched to Hux.</p><p>"Okay," Hux smiles, at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek, "I just wanted to give you the choice. The transition won't be easy, but I'll be along for the ride."</p><p>“Thank you. I couldn’t have done any of this without you.” When he’d chosen Hux at the start of this it had been out of defiance, then desperation. He never thought he’d fall in love with the handsome Alpha along the way too. But here they are.</p><p>“I’m glad I was able to help, but I’m more glad I found you,” Hux kissed his cheek, “I should take you on a nice trip after we get married. I want to do so much with you, Kylo.”</p><p>“I’d love to see other planets again. Snoke doesn’t let me go off-world.” Which is part of why he loves having things from around the galaxy so much. If he can’t go there, those places will have to come to him.</p><p>“We can make it a nice tour, then,” Hux tells him, “And I’ll have to have some rings made. Do me a favor tomorrow and tell me about some of your favorite stones and metals and styles. I only want the best for you.” Feeling his knot loosen, Hux shifts a bit, “Okay, I think it can come up now, try to get up slowly?”</p><p>Hux’s knot pulls on his rim as he slowly eases off, it finally popping out with a wet squelch and a rush of come from Kylo’s loose hole. With a satisfied groan, he flops onto his back. “I want something huge and pretty, I like arcetron because it’s shiny and any gem is good as long as it’s big and sparkly.”</p><p>“I can do big and sparkly,” Hux smirks when he sees all the cum drip from Kylo’s hole, “I’ll have it custom made.” Getting up, he walks over to the bathroom to get a warm rag to clean up with.</p><p>“I really fucking love you,” Kylo hums, happy that when it’s just the two of them he can swear as much as he likes and no one will tell him to stop.</p><p>Returning with the cloth and smiling with pride, Hux joins Kylo back on the bed, “I love you too, Kylo. That’s why I want to get you lots of wonderful things.”</p><p>“Perfect, I want lots of wonderful things.” Had he been anyone else Kylo might have thought it strange to carry on a conversation while his ass is being washed by someone else, but it’s not the first time he’s done it. Only this time is enjoyable because it’s his mate that’s caring for him.</p><p>“As any member of the crown should,” Hux tells him as he gently cleans Kylo up with the warm rag, “And of course, as your military husband with nothing better to spend his money on besides tea and furniture, I’d rather spend it on you.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll spoil you too. Give you all the power you could ever want.” Maybe together they can build an empire and raise Naboo back to the level they were on before Snoke came along and was surprisingly xenophobic for someone not human living amongst humans.</p><p>“We can rule the world together,” Hux tells him before going back to the bathroom, “Imagine what we can do with our power combined.”</p><p>“The world? And I thought you were ambitious? We could rule the entire core, then spread our reach.” Make an effort and unite the galaxy.</p><p>Hux laughs as he washes his hands in the bathroom, “I like the way you think.”</p><p>“I’m royalty for a reason,” he huffs, he wouldn’t have been groomed for his position if he didn’t have a strategic mind.</p><p>“Of course,” Hux agrees before he returns from washing up, going over to pull his sweatpants back on and trying to find where he dropped his shirt.</p><p>“Are you leaving? It’s late, no one comes by after dark.” If there’s any way he can make Hux stay a little longer he’s going to take it.</p><p>“They don’t?” Hux looks up, “I just don’t want to get us into trouble is all, but if nobody’s coming I can stay.”</p><p>“They leave me alone until morning. I’ve been working on the lightsaber at night.” And losing sleep, but it’s worth it.</p><p>Hux shrugs, getting back into bed and figuring he’ll find the shirt later, “That’s good they leave you alone. I don’t want to keep you awake too late, though, they’ll notice.”</p><p>“No one sees my face these days, it’s fine.” Not to mention the thick layer of makeup he wears under the veil too, on the off chance that his face is exposed.</p><p>Hux pulls Kylo close again as he gets comfortable, “That’s another thing we have to change after we kill Snoke. Your beautiful face should be seen by all.”</p><p>“It’s not so beautiful under the makeup.” Compared to both his parents and the royal line before him, Kylo really isn’t much to look at in his opinion. At least makeup can fix most anything, and as long as Hux likes his face he figures it’s alright.</p><p>"That's not true," Hux holds his face, leaning in to kiss each of the moles on his face, "Your face is beautiful and strong and anyone would be a fool to say otherwise."</p><p>“I have a mirror, Hux,” Kylo huffs, turning pink from the attention.</p><p>Hux smirks when he’s able to get Kylo to blush, “I need to spoil you more, clearly.”</p><p>“You can spoil me as much as you want, especially since Snoke took all my clothes,” he pouts, still miffed that he has to wear an ugly sheet all day.</p><p>“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Hux frowns, “We'll find them again. There’s no way he sold them or threw them out. Too valuable and too recognizable. They’re in the palace somewhere.”</p><p>“Probably in his closet, or the vault in the basement.” Those are the two most likely places for them to have ended up.</p><p>"Well, likewise, we'll retrieve them for you as soon as possible. I won't have my mate without beautiful things to wear," Hux began to stroke his hair, "As long as I am alive, no one will reduce you to anything less than the ruler you are. I will make sure of it."</p><p>Heart melting with the sentiment Kylo snuggles up to his mate and lays his head on his shoulder, breathing him in and hating that he can’t scent him yet. Being secretly in love is so fucking hard.</p><p>Hux continues to pet through Kylo's long hair, stroking through the strands that seemed a mile long, "How long have you been growing it?"</p><p>“My entire life. If you present as an Alpha you cut it.” He didn’t and here they are. “I’m technically not allowed to cut it until I’m married or it gets so long it’s a danger to have.”</p><p>"Another silly presentation rule, then," Hux hums, "Do you want to cut it?"</p><p>“Yes, it hurts my neck and I have to keep it in braids all the time so I won’t trip on it, or drag it over the floor.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Hux tells him, “I would, too.”</p><p>“But if I cut it myself the handmaids will tell Snoke.” Luckily he’ll be getting married to Hux soon and can cut it however short he wants.</p><p>“I don’t know, just cut it whenever you want as long as it’s at a time where he can’t hurt you,” Hux tells him, “It’s your hair. The night before we kill him, maybe, but it’s up to you.”</p><p>“I could strangle him with it. It’s a stupid tradition no one does anymore because too many Omegas have tripped and broken their own necks.” It’s not something most people can afford the upkeep of.</p><p>“It sounds very archaic,” Hux tells him, “And non-functional.”</p><p>“It’s fucking stupid. Just like the whole modesty thing. I’m the fucking Queen, no Alpha would dare touch me without permission,” Kylo seethes, hating that under Snoke’s rule he’s not even allowed to display his tattoos that are a source of pride for him, the ink shining and iridescent on his skin.</p><p>“Soon, my love. Soon we can give you all of the things you rightfully deserve,” Hux soothes.</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy. You’re the only one who cares.” Turning his head he lays a row of soft kisses over Hux’s collarbone, letting his hands wander to feel the stringy muscle along his Alpha’s body.</p><p>“I love you, sweet Prince,” Hux murmurs to Kylo, eyes drifting shut and expression relaxing while Kylo kisses his neck. This was the most peaceful Hux had felt in the presence of another person in a very long time.</p><p>“I love you too.” Soothed by Hux’s contentment Kylo slowly drifts off, gripping tightly to his mate.</p><p>Hux stays awake for the night, letting Kylo cling to him. He’s no stranger to all-nighters, just enjoying the time to think and lie awake for a while, letting his thoughts roam. Around two hours before he would expect Kylo’s servants to come to check him, Hux manages to gently move Kylo into bed by himself and tucks him in before taking a quiet leave down the balcony as always.</p><p>When his handmaids come to wake him Kylo experiences a brief stroke of panic, afraid they’ve been caught, but Hux is gone. Relieved and disappointed at the same time he lets them wash and dress him for the day. For the first time, he’s grateful for the veil for it covers his smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: forced chastity, daddy kink, mentioned forced modesty/Omega gender rules, mentioned physical abuse, discussion and planning of murder.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nut Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's tea time! 🍵 Enjoy! :^)</p><p>TW at the end!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux sleeps in, extremely tired after his night awake. He doesn’t want to function on zero sleep if he doesn’t have to, choosing to sleep in until late morning before waking when the servants come to check on him. Hux chuckles to himself— They probably thought he was dead. Accepting an offer for brunch, Hux finally gets up to wash and get ready for the day which would likely include more remote work for the Order. Still, Hux hoped he would be able to see Kylo again today. Now that things were getting close with their plan, he felt even more anxious leaving his mate alone. Stars forbid anything happened to Kylo now when they were so, <em> so </em> close.</p><p>Out of spite for Snoke, Kylo arranges another afternoon tea with Hux, claiming he’s bored and needs to do something that isn’t working out or reading. Really he just wants to see his mate without Hux having to risk his life climbing the palace walls.</p><p>Luckily Hux has time to prepare for the tea which thankfully comes a day after his all-nighter so he has more time to sleep- As well as order Kylo yet another present through advanced shipping. Donning another one of his spring suits and combing through his hair, he adds a bit more hair gel than normal since his hair is getting too long. Even if it’s only grown half an inch or so, he hates it when it isn’t regulation length. He can’t even imagine having hair as long as Kylo’s. </p><p>This time he’s had them arrange it at the lookout spot in the garden that offers a stunning view of the waterfalls. Kylo is already there, Lor lounging on his chest, the one burst of colour on his entire figure.</p><p>Hux steps in, noticing Kylo is already sitting. He hasn’t seen him in the full shroud-outfit yet and he already hates it. Trying not to let it show on his face how much disgust he has for what Snoke has forced his mate to wear, Hux glares at the guards who stand around their table.</p><p>“I did not realize we would have so much of an audience today, Your Highness,” he says through a tight-lipped neutral expression.</p><p>“General Hux, how good of you to join me,” Kylo greets politely, gesturing to the other chair at the table,“I hope you had a good day.” From underneath the veil, Kylo glares at the guards, wishing them away even though he knows it won’t work with Lor here.</p><p>The guards seem to sense it will not be worth it for them to stand so close, backing away a bit and trying to look busy staring at the bushes. Perhaps they can tell they won’t do well to insult the Prince.</p><p>“It’s been pleasant, thank you,” Hux sits down, reaching over to kiss Kylo’s hand even if there is no ring on his finger, “I hope yours was as well?”</p><p>“It was acceptable. No one in this palace seems to think I’m capable of doing anything on my own.” He glares at the guards even though they can’t see it.</p><p>“The sad reality facing us, it seems,” Hux sighs, “Might I be allowed to give you something to cheer you up?”</p><p>“I would like that very much, General,” Kylo smiles, lifting his veil out of the way regardless of the guards; he wants to see his mate clearly.</p><p>“Well, I see you’ve been forced to limit your wardrobe, I figured a new addition would make you happy,” Hux passed him the sleek, black box containing a necklace of Mustafar diamonds. They were his mother’s favorite according to the singular journal she’d kept. She’d never gotten to have any of her own, so Hux figured he would give the necklace to Kylo to break the cycle his father had started. They were beautiful, he had to admit- Little Black jewels with a tiny bit of red and orange fire inside.</p><p>Kylo gasps when he sees the necklace, he’s no stranger to Mustafar diamonds so he knows just how fucking rare and expensive they are. “It’s beautiful.” Slowly he runs his fingers over the cascade of smooth gems set in gold, admiring how they shine like fire in the sun.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” Hux beamed with pride, “I hope you’re allowed to wear it, the stones will really look beautiful with your eyes.”</p><p><em> “I’ll wear it to his funeral,” </em> along with his finest clothes in the brightest colours.</p><p><em> “Sounds like a plan,” </em> Hux laughed, reaching over to pour them both a cup of tea, <em> “You should wear it when we get married. It’ll look so beautiful around your neck.” </em></p><p><em> “I should,” </em>As well as a dress costing more than his entire wardrobe. He’ll only marry once and it should be memorable, no one is going to upstage him and Hux on their day.</p><p>“What are you two saying?” The guard, a new one this time, squints at them.</p><p>“Ancient poetry, which you would know if you’d ever bothered to study your heritage,” Kylo sneers.</p><p>“Doesn’t sound like poetry to me,” he stared them down. </p><p>“And you don’t sound like someone who should be interrupting the Prince, either, but here we are,” Hux spat back bitterly.</p><p>Rising from his chair to emphasise his impressive size Kylo steps up close to the guard.</p><p>“Don’t forget I could throw you over that railing with a single thought,” he warns quietly, reminding the guard that Rey and Snoke aren’t the only ones capable of wielding the Force.</p><p>“And Leader Snoke would beat you black and blue for making a mess,” the guard sniffed, “You don’t have any power over us. I only answer to him.”</p><p>Not giving a damn about the consequences Kylo snatches a cheese knife from the table and jabs it into a crack in the armour as a reminder that he can be plenty dangerous on his own.</p><p>The guard yelps when the blade almost reaches his flesh, about to cause a stir when another guard steps forward and murmurs something to him. Likely about how it isn’t worth it. Hux observes as he is dismissed, replaced by the stoic female guard from the other day. Hux turns his attention back to Kylo, hoping to defuse the bomb a bit. “So, your highness, why don’t you tell me about these delicacies here?” He asks as they get the cheese knife back.</p><p>Frowning at the now slightly crooked knife, Kylo casually tosses it over the railing and into the water below, the sight of it making him angry. “Try the bantha cheese, it’s delicious,” he says, pointing out the soft cheese that’s nearly melting into its bowl, “I like it with the beebleberry jam.”</p><p>Hux grabbed a crusty piece of bread, using the nearby butter knife for the cheese instead and a spoon for the jam, “It does look quite good, is it in season?”</p><p>“We grow these in the greenhouse too, but they can be temperamental, not every batch comes out right so it’s best to import them,” he explains, fixing himself a cracker with cheese and jam, the slight tartness pairing perfectly with the smooth creamy cheese.</p><p>Hux bites into the bite he made, smiling as the cheese and berries go well with the crunchy bread. “Oh, that <em>is</em> delicious,” Hux smiles, “This cheese would go well with a sweet pear dessert we have on Arkanis. I should show it to you sometime.”</p><p>“I’d love that, I’m sure it’s delicious.” Taking a sip of his tea Kylo scopes out the table, picking a bite-sized chocolate tart that he offers to Hux.</p><p>Hux accepts it gratefully, exchanging it for a small egglike one he feeds Kylo, smiling at their little exchange of sweets.</p><p>Trusting that this guard won’t bother them too much Kylo makes a show of wrapping his tongue around the tart. Snoke can dress him up in whatever he wants, it won’t change how he flirts with Hux.</p><p>“I believe that one’s custard-filled,” Hux smirks at Kylo’s flirting while he eats the oval-shaped tart, “These chocolate ones are divine.”</p><p>Kylo moans at the sweet custard filling, the crust perfectly flaky. “Expensive too, made with the finest chocolate.”</p><p>“I can only imagine,” Hux’s face grew slightly redder as Kylo’s moan went straight to his dick. Picking up a long, tube-shaped pastry, he offered to feed it to Kylo, “Not sure what’s in this one. Looks good, though.”</p><p>Kylo grins, taking a bite of the flaky pastry, “Nut cream,” he says while trying to keep a straight face.</p><p>“An interesting choice of flavoring,” Hux nods, trying to look introspective, <em> “I wonder what you’d rather fill it with instead.” </em></p><p><em> “Nut cream, </em>” Kylo repeats, laughing at the bastardisation of his native language even though Hux is the only one around who can understand him.</p><p>Hux can’t help but laugh aloud at how raunchy it sounds. They sure hadn’t taught him that phrase in school, <em> “I could fill you up like that pastry, little Prince. You’d look just as delicious.” </em></p><p><em> “Would you want to eat me after?” </em> He purrs, putting the rest of the pastry in his mouth before sitting back in his chair and stroking along Lor’s spine.</p><p><em> “How could I not? You’d be too irresistible for me not to,” </em> Hux told him.</p><p>“Good.” Picking up a piece of fruit he feeds it to Lor, not so subtly looking Hux over.</p><p>Hux rearranges himself when he realizes he's caught Kylo's eye, <em> "I wish I could have you in my lap right now, I hate not being able to touch you." </em></p><p><em> “Soon, we’ll have everything we want,” </em> All he has to do is cobble together the rest of the lightsaber and give it to Hux so he can kill Snoke. It’s amazing how his freedom is so close he can almost touch it.</p><p><em> "Have you thought about what you want to wear to the wedding?"  </em> Hux asked him, <em> "And I assume we'll have it here. Not much scenery back home for me-- On Arkanis or in the Order." </em></p><p>
  <em> “I want no one to upstage us, we need to be the best-dressed people there. I’ll start talking to tailors when the Leader is dead.” </em>
</p><p><em> "I agree," </em> Hux told him, taking a sip of his tea, <em> "I think we should be striking." </em></p><p><em> “I want to finally show off to the entire galaxy, I want them to see what Snoke has covered up.” </em> No more modesty, he’ll have a neckline so low it’ll barely hide a thing.</p><p><em> "Everyone will be jealous of your beauty, I'm sure," </em> Hux smirks, <em> "I can't believe I'll be lucky enough to show you off at all those military parties I hate going to. They're a lot more fun when you have a beautiful mate to show off." </em></p><p><em> “I can’t wait,"  </em>They’ll make them all jealous as they should be, who could ever dream of a better Alpha than his Hux?</p><p>The tea went on pleasantly enough for their situation being surrounded by guards. Sadly, things had to be cut off at some point and the guards were needed to assist Snoke in a docking delivery for the palace. Hux was surprised they didn't have more guards to help, but he supposed in a palace of two that paying more than a small group of guards wasn't necessary. Snoke seemed like the type to hoard wealth whenever possible. </p><p>As the guards began to file out, one seemed to hang back and kept craning his head to see where the others were going, looking behind him to make sure nobody else was around. Hux glanced over at him with a confused expression on his face. Before he could react, the guard approached the table with a folded piece of paper and put it between the General and the Prince. </p><p>In what shaky words he could muster in the old language he spoke, <em> "Not all of us are with him. Some of us still respect the old ways. Whatever you need, ask one of us. Our names are written here." </em> With that, the guard nervously hurried out of the room as not to look suspicious. Hux was left stunned, a wide-eyed expression on his face. The guards could understand them?</p><p>A wave of anxiety washes over Kylo as he picks up the note, almost expecting it to blow up in his face. He opens it to see a short list of names, potential allies, or spies for Snoke. Right now it’s all they have in way of support. “There’s a list.” He shows it to Hux, “Do you think you could run a background check on them?”</p><p>"Yes," Hux nods, "I'm wondering, perhaps, if it's a trap... How could they have picked up the language so quickly? It took me years and I'm out of practice."</p><p>“Some of the old guards stayed on after Snoke came, they were all taught the basics. It was tradition that the royal guards learn to speak the royal language should they ever need to communicate danger without alerting everyone.” Just like he and Hux do.</p><p>"Still, we have to be careful," Hux tells him, "We can't trust them, yet. I'll do background checks."</p><p>“If I could get close to them without Lor I could look into their minds,” Kylo suggests, background checks, as useful as they are, can only reveal so much.</p><p>“That would make you vulnerable... Maybe in your room where you can easily grab Lor if needed?” Hux suggests, trying to come up with a proper solution for this situation that was sprung upon them.</p><p>“Either that or we trust them. I’m almost done with the saber, I can have it to you in two days.”</p><p>"That would be ideal. Hopefully, Snoke doesn't do anything to you until then. I know Rey is coming back at the end of the week," Hux notes.</p><p>“Learn what you can,” Kylo orders, rising from his seat to join the waiting guard that will escort him back to his chambers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: forced chastity, mentioned forced modesty/Omega gender rules, discussion and planning of murder.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. This Bitch Empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy this one, we can say Kylo gets a bit of...relief ;)</p><p>TW in the endnotes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day Hux devoted himself solely to background checks, comprising as much information as he can. He knows he's forbidden to see Kylo for the next three days, something about some weird cleansing ritual they need to do on him to "prepare" him for Rey. Hux doesn't like the sound of that, but he hopes Kylo will be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo hates it before they’ve even started. At least before they’d let him wash his own crotch, now they’re replacing his mangled cage with a new one that’s polished to a high shine. He’s half expecting them to squirt water up his ass too. Kylo doesn’t know if he’s ever been so thoroughly scrubbed in his life, then bathed in milk, massaged, primped, and preened, and braided to the point of rage. He’s had enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux sends up a little test note to Kylo before he sends up any information he found on the guards. After yet another day in his room, he's lonely again and missing his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having reached his very limit on the second night Kylo marches out of his quarters well past his curfew with a single mission in mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll show them fucking pure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lightsaber in hand he breaks into the kitchens to steal an expensive bottle of aged Nabooian wine. Tonight he’s getting drunk and laid and no fucking way is he going to let anyone stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Hux was laid in the bath and was listening to his favorite orchestral music while he finally got to relax. After doing hours and hours of work, holo-calling, and answering what felt like thousands of emails, he just needed to relax after today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marching up to Hux’s chambers Kylo glares at anyone who looks like they might get in his way, daring them to even try. When he reaches the elegantly carved doors he doesn’t bother with knocking since Hux will smell it’s him. Wine in hand, he follows the sound of sloshing water to the bathroom where he slams the wine down on the counter and grabs for Hux’s straight razor. Gathering up his hair he begins hacking at it, cutting it off at his chest for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux is surprised when he sees Kylo, "Ky-Kylo, what are you doing?" Hux got up quickly, looking afraid, "Kylo, you'll get in trouble...Kylo!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had enough!” He roars, slashing at his hair until it’s all cut. “I’m so sick of all this banthashit, cleansing my ass! If one more asshole tries to dip me in milk or smear honey on my face I’ll cut their hands off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kylo, shh, hey, be careful, you're going to hurt yourself," Hux tries to steady him, trying to stop him from wildly slashing at his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the last strands come loose, Kylo feels like a gigantic weight has been lifted off his shoulders, like he can breathe for the first time in years. Dropping the razor in the sink he looks down at the hair by his feet, he hasn’t had hair shorter than this since before he was sixteen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's jaw was basically on the floor, looking on with utter shock at what Kylo had just done, "Kylo... Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not fucking ok! All my life I’ve had to put up with everyone telling me you can’t do this and you can’t do that! Poking and prodding me and telling me how to dress, and act, and talk. I’m so fucking sick of it. My neck hurts, and I can’t drink, or swear, or even show anything below my jaw and I’ve had enough.” Picking up the bottle of wine he sticks a corner of the razor in it and starts twisting the cork out. “So I’m going to get drunk and laid and do what I fucking want for a change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was speechless, standing there covered in bubbles and foam from the bath, dripping onto the tile floor and wondering what to say. He had to admit, the defiant look was as hot as it was scary on Kylo. Still, he was worried about his well-being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cork comes out with a pop, the strong smell of alcohol following. Scrunching his nose Kylo takes a drink. “This tastes like shit,” is his judgment, but it’s all he brought so it’ll have to do. “Get back in the tub.” Pulling on his nightclothes Kylo dumps them all on the floor, wading into the marble tub set into the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kylo, are you sure? Is it safe? It's still early and the handmaids might come looking for you," Hux asks nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t fucking care, now get in here so we can fuck.” Taking another swing of the wine he offered Hux the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kylo, if you get drunk you won't know what you're doing, I can't... I can't do that to you," Hux gulps a bit, looking nervously at the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s face falls and he’s starting to feel like an idiot at Hux’s protests. “You don’t want to fuck me now?” he demands. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because, Kylo, you don't normally drink like this. You're going to get so drunk you won't even know what's going on," Hux explains, "I can't have sex with you in good conscience when you won't even know what's going on. What if you wanted to stop but you were too drunk to be able to talk properly? If we're going to do this, please just have one drink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell me what to do, Daddy, not tonight,” Kylo pleads, taking a third swig of the foul-tasting wine. “I just want to have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can still have fun, sweetheart," Hux says softly, "I'm not trying to take that away from you. I just don't want you to get hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the bottle to his lips Kylo has one last generous drink before pushing it at Hux, “Tastes like shit anyway,” he pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It does," Hux relaxes more when Kylo passes the bottle, taking a gulp of it himself, "Everyone just tricks themselves into thinking it tastes good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now get in here.” Even though he hadn’t gotten to drink more he can feel a mounting buzz that must be the alcohol. The wine must have been stronger than he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux drinks a few more gulps down, just enough so he and Kylo would be on the same level. Shivering from the cold air hitting his wet skin, he put the bottle on the bathroom counter and climbed back into the tub, "We have to kill him tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought the saber, it just needs the crystal, but right now I don’t want to talk about that.” Hooking Hux by the back of his neck Kylo yanks him forward into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay. No planning today. Hux understood that, letting Kylo kiss him. It seemed like the alcohol was giving Kylo confidence, so Hux would let him run things today. He wanted to elevate him, just not let him hurt himself. For now, he settled back into the kiss, trying to relax and let Kylo dictate things for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might not be very good at kissing yet but Kylo is going to take everything he wants and then some, swiping his tongue over Hux’s lips and running his hands through his hair. Soon he has them down into the water, straddling his mate’s lap on the marble bench that’s too narrow to be entirely comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux is panting by the time Kylo straddles him, his cheeks ablaze with a blush that covers his face and neck. "Do you want to move to the bed?" Hux gasps out, "Might be comfier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding Kylo rises from the water, not giving a damn about the soap suds clinging to him. Making a beeline for the wine he takes another sip, swaying a little on the spot before pouring the rest down the drain. “Let’s go, I want to sit on your cock all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux grabs a large towel from the closet, wrapping them both in it, "Sounds like a kriffing plan. We'd better lock the door."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he doesn’t have Lor with him Kylo makes a failed attempt at doing it with the Force, frowning when he can’t focus right. A little annoyed he goes to twist the lock himself before starting to push Hux towards the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux lets himself fall back onto the bed, feeling a bit dizzy from the wine but no other symptoms really plaguing him. It was probably an expensive, strong bottle. He hadn't cared enough to look at the label.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo wastes no time in climbing atop him, leaning down to nose at his neck to spur along his production of slick. “You smell so good,” he moans, licking over Hux’s scent gland.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux groans when Kylo's nose bumps against his bonding gland, really wanting to just get it over with and bond already, "Fuck, you do too. I wish we could just bite each other already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow.” When </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> dead they can do what they want. For now, he’s more interested in mating with his Alpha while he’s drunk and feeling free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching between them Kylo wraps a hand around Hux’s cock, stroking him a few times to ensure he’s fully hard before putting the tip at his hole and lowering himself onto him. He can’t help moaning loudly as Hux’s thick cock stretches him open, burning all the way down to the root.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux has to bring his hand to his mouth, biting down as he nearly screams, his sensitive cock getting fully sheathed in Kylo's warmth all at once. It felt so good it was nearly blinding, he couldn't wait for what their wedding night would be like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo has never hated his cage more than he does at that moment, split open on Hux’s cock, and unable to get hard. He can still come like this and he’s going to milk himself dry before the night is over. Adjusting his position he puts his hands on Hux’s chest for extra leverage, raising himself up so he can drop back down on his Alpha’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux moaned when Kylo started to ride him, gazing up at his beautiful mate taking what he wanted only made Hux's passion burn harder. Kylo fucked him like it would be his last orgasm, his brow furrowed in concentration. Hux realized this was probably the first time he was in control and was glad he could help him and be a part of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time he drops back down it’s like he can feel Hux so deep inside of him he touches his soul. It might be stupid, but Kylo holds onto that thought, using it to keep going even when his thighs start burning from the exertion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux is a blown-out mess by the time his climax begins to approach, a whining, groaning mess that fell to pieces because his Omega was on top for once. He could sense Kylo was straining a bit, which was okay since he had begun to buck up more to help keep their pace. 

“Do you need some help?" Hux gasped out, needing to cum himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m so close~” Kylo whines, grinding down onto Hux’s cock trying to get to his prostate so he can come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too, kriff..." Hux grabs Kylo's hips, angling his cock right where Kylo needed it, slamming into him over and over again until he was going over the edge, his knot finally slipping in past Kylo's rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo comes with a scream, his entire body spasming with the force of it, he wonders if the alcohol makes a difference or if he’s just high off of being on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their voices intermingle as Hux can't help the sound he makes when he finally explodes inside Kylo, his nerve-endings tingling as the pleasure crashes over him like a wave. Even though they've already done this multiple times, Hux is always surprised at how amazing it feels to finally knot an Omega he loves. He doesn't even know how he was single for as long as was, not wanting to go back to what life was like without Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mate pumping him full of cum is Kylo’s new favourite feeling, how he can feel every hot spurt inside of him, it never stops being amazing. Hux could knot him until he’s bulging with it and Kylo wouldn’t complain. Leaning down he draws Hux into a sloppy kiss, lazily exploring his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux moans around Kylo's intrusion, rubbing his back as he continues to fill him up. He can't wait until tomorrow when Snoke is finally dead and they'll be able to relax once and for all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Kylo starts to go slack, laying down on Hux’s chest while they stay knotted together. “That was amazing,” he mumbles, eyes already slipping shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was," Hux yawns, mumbling into Kylo's neck, "Mm, Kylo, we gotta stay awake... Don't want to fall asleep, they'll catch us..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care.” Half the guard knows he’s here anyway. “Tomorrow, bring my hair, I want him to know before he dies.” A last 'fuck you' to really hammer it in that Kylo won’t allow anyone to own him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if they ambush us?" Hux murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill them.” Sitting up Kylo awkwardly turns around on Hux’s cock, wincing at the movement but still doing it so they can both lay more comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux chuckles into Kylo's hair, pulling him close, "Sounds like a plan. I have my knife on me, anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling and content Kylo pulls them sheets over then with an unrefined tug with the Force, easily falling asleep to the knowledge that his mate will protect him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exhaustion Hux felt after the day of hard work and getting laid again coupled with the small buzz he had from the wine eventually pulled him under as well, falling into a deep sleep as he curled around his mate to protect him while they slept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time Kylo wakes up it’s to the feeling of Hux’s deflated knot slipping out of him leaving him empty and leaking. If he wasn’t too tired he’d get his mate worked up again so they could stay locked together a while longer. He simply closes his eyes and drifts back to sleep until the morning sun comes shining through the curtains.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: Consumption of alcohol, cutting off hair, minor appearance of a razor blade (but not used hurt anyone), forced chastity, tipsy sex, discussion and planning of murder, daddy kink</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Yeet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nearly there folks!</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Tw: at the end</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux wakes to a knocking on the door, blood running cold as ice when he realizes he’s let himself fall asleep in Kylo’s bed. His knot is deflated by now which is good because he needs to get up and get out of here as fast as possible. Getting up as quietly as he can, he goes over to the drawer he hid the crystal in and presses it into Kylo’s palm, nudging him awake. He feels disgusting with dried cum stuck to his thighs, but he needs to be able to cover up and hide Kylo before whoever’s knocking breaks down his door.</p><p>Kylo is slow to wake up but when he hears the knocking he scrambles out of bed and into the bathroom to grab the hilt and from there into the closet where he can hide safely and finish the saber.</p><p>Hux yanks on a pair of pajama pants and a shirt before shoving Kylo's robe under the bed where it can't be seen. Checking to make sure there is no more evidence of Kylo being in his room, he goes to answer the door, pretending like nothing is wrong. Outside stands a nervous-looking guard, <em> "They want him. The maids. They're looking for him, he's not in his room." </em></p><p>Inside the closet, Kylo is listening, not daring to show himself in case it’s a trap. Not to mention it wouldn’t be appropriate for the guard to see him like this.</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Hux plays dumb, not knowing if this is one of the guards with his name on the list, "What are you talking about?" </p><p>The guard sighs, pushing his way in, "Cut the bullshit, I'm trying to help you. We have to hide him before the Leader finds out." </p><p>"Hey, wait, you can't just come in here," Hux hisses at the guard, "I don't even know who you are!"</p><p>“I was one of Leia Organa’s personal guards before the attack, I watched Ben grow up. I don’t want to see him shackled to that sith bitch anymore than you do.” Pulling the red helmet off he put it on a decorative side table. “Now where is he?”</p><p>Hux is unwavering, not wanting to give Kylo up. He can hear the situation from the closet, it'll be up to him if he wants to come out.</p><p>Closing his eyes against his growing headache Kylo reaches out to the guard to see if he’s telling the truth. He is. Cracking the door open Kylo tosses the lightsaber to Hux. “Hit the switch and watch out for the vents, it’s a little unstable,” he instructs.</p><p>Hux relaxes when Kylo emerges, trying to turn on the saber. It finally does, the beam heating up and flashing out with an electrical hum. "It works!" Hux looked ecstatically at Kylo, "Stars.... Imagine what this thing can do."</p><p>“Just do what it’s meant to do,” he orders from where he’s still using the door as a cover. “Wear my shroud and Snoke won’t know it's you until it’s too late.” The plan is simple, complications always a bad idea in his opinion. “Put my hair in a box and give it to him, bring Lor.”</p><p>"He'll be able to tell it isn't you, Kylo," Hux frowns, "You have a bigger form than I do."</p><p>“A guard then.” They have to hide Hux in plain sight somehow, if they don’t Snoke will know something is up.</p><p>"Maybe I can wear his armor and he can wear the shroud?" Hux suggests.</p><p>“Whatever you think works best.” He can’t see them anyway, as long as there’s someone other than Hux in the room he’s not about to show his bare, cum crusted body.</p><p>"I think that's our best bet," The Guard agreed, "As long as the saber works, we can kill him."</p><p>When Hux and the guard are disguised and ready Kylo remains hidden in the closet knowing he has to stay out of view until it’s over.</p><p>Hux and the guard, whose name Hux learns is Jericho, file out of the room with Hux having the lightsaber concealed up his sleeve with the dagger concealed in his other just in case. His blood is pumping, adrenaline coursing through him as nervousness sets in.</p><p>It's a classic scene, the guard and the prisoner trading places in order to kill the master. Lor rests lazily in Jericho's arms, their only chance at shielding themselves from the fearsome leader. Hux holds an ornate box he's filled with Kylo's hair which will serve as a distraction to place at Snoke's feet. If it all goes to plan, they'll be able to kill Snoke in one fell swoop.</p><p>Silently following Hux wearing his armour Jericho wishes he didn’t have to carry the damned lizard that creeps him out. Honestly, he doesn’t know what the Prince sees in these things, but even he can’t deny Lor’s natural aura is useful.</p><p>When they get into the throne room, Snoke sits atop the throne tapping his fingers irritatedly against the metal. There are several guards standing at their usual posts and a crop of terrified looking handmaidens standing off to the side. They were probably just interrogated to pieces by Snoke who was looking for Kylo, and here they were to deliver him a surprise. Perfect.</p><p>As soon as they set foot in the room all eyes are on them. Snoke leans forward, an ugly grin on his sunken face, “I see the brat has been found,” he growls, malicious glee glinting in his eyes.</p><p>Hux has shoved his voice-coder into the guard's helmet to disguise his voice, hoping it ends up working. "Yes, we found him hiding in one of the guest chambers," Hux steps forward, pushing Jericho towards Snoke, "We found him destroying his hair. This is what is left of it." He opens the box of hair, tossing it at Snoke's feet.</p><p>“You did <em>what</em>?” Snoke roars, leaning further forward to peer into the box where a thick coil of black hair lies.</p><p>In what felt like a matter of mere seconds, the lightsaber was out and Hux took the fatal swing. Before he could even exhale, Snoke's head was staring up at him from the floor, his body slumping forward and falling out of the throne.</p><p>The tension in the room is thick, time seeming to stand still while Snoke’s body slowly falls out of his throne. None of the guards move, unsure if they should attack or not since it was one of their own who dealt the fatal blow, and with a lightsaber no less.</p><p>Jericho removes the veil to the shroud, passing off the lizard to Hux, “Our plan worked, gentlemen. We can finally instate our rightful Queen to his place on our throne. General Hux, would you like to bring him the evidence of the deed?” </p><p>Hux nods, removing the guard’s helmet and taking Lor back from the guard. He cradles the lizard in the crook of his arm, picking up Snoke’s ugly head with the other. A surge of pride courses through him, his mate is finally safe! Now he can finally prove to Kylo he’s actually worthy of being his mate, and Hux could not be any more proud.</p><p>To Kylo every second has been painfully slow, anxiously waiting for word of something. Good or bad. Then suddenly the door opens and he can smell his mate along with the stink of burned flesh. Stumbling out of the closet he comes to a screeching halt, Snoke’s head giving him a dead eyes stare from where it’s tucked under Hux’s arm. “You did it... You actually did it!” Part of him can’t believe it’s true, that he’s finally free.</p><p>"You're free, my love," Hux grins proudly, letting Lor down gently so he can dig into his pocket. Producing a small silver key from his pocket, he hands it over to Kylo, "This is for you. I found it in his pocket."</p><p>Taking the little key Kylo instantly knows what it’s for. “I want you to do it.” He gives the key back to Hux, sure he’s trembling too much to do it himself right now even if he didn’t want his mate to be the one to remove the cage.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Hux looks surprised, "I figured you'd want to."</p><p>“I’m sure. You should do it, you’re my mate, Hux. I want you to.”</p><p>"Alright, erm," Hux glanced at Snoke's head, "I kind of need to free up my hand, here. I assume you don't want it on the floor?"</p><p>Grimacing, Kylo takes the head, he never realised it was so fucking big. Done with looking at it and wanting revenge he heads for the balcony, punting Snoke’s head over the railing and into the gardens below, “Fuck, that felt good.”</p><p>Hux was still shaken from the whole ordeal but couldn't help as a coarse laugh escaped his throat at the irony of the whole situation. Just like that, Snoke was defeated. They were arguably the two most powerful people in the galaxy right now, and all it had taken was a lizard and a stupid white sheet. "Well, you certainly showed him how to get ahead," Hux couldn't help but joke.</p><p>Now that he’s gone things are finally starting to sink in for Kylo. It’s really over. A wide grin takes over his face, a slightly manic laugh bubbling out of his chest. “Take that, you greasy old fuck!” He shouts after the head, turning back to Hux and feeling like they could take on the galaxy by themselves.</p><p>Hux can't help but continue laughing at Kylo's outburst of passion, walking over to embrace him briefly and take it in before pulling back as he remembers the key in his hand, "Now let's get that damned cage off so we can celebrate."</p><p>“This time you’d better fucking bite me.” Now there’s no one to tell them no. Stepping back Kylo waits for Hux to unlock the cage, sighing a breath of relief when it finally comes off, his last shackle gone forever.</p><p>Hux learns how good his throwing arm is as the cage follows the same path as Snoke's head. Finally, Kylo will be his and they won't have any more restrictions.</p><p>The skin where the cage has been in contact with him has grown calloused and a little raw, Kylo carefully trailing his finger over the ugly line above this neglected cock. Never again, from now on he’s never restricting himself ever again.</p><p>Hux surveys the damage as well, stroking over Kylo's thigh softly, "Maybe we should wait a bit? I don't want to hurt you..."</p><p>“No, I don’t want to wait.” He can’t wait, he has been since he was old enough to understand what sex is. “I just don’t really know how.” The only point of reference he has is Hux’s cock and he can’t exactly compare.</p><p>"I can try, if you want," Hux gently drops to his knees in front of Kylo, "Use your power and lock the door for me?"</p><p>Looking around to make aside Lor isn’t near either him or the door Kylo reaches out and flicks the lock with a simple thought. It’s amazing how much clearer his connection has become now that Snoke isn’t alive to suppress him.</p><p>Hux brushed his thighs, rubbing his hands over his ass teasingly before finally brushing over his cock, giving Kylo a gentle stroke before bringing his mouth to his tip. He circles his tongue around Kylo's tip, sucking lightly and looking up at Kylo's face to see his reaction.</p><p>Kylo watches intently as Hux takes his soft clock between his lips and he could swear his heart stutters when he feels the wet heat of his tongue. He moans loudly, putting his hands on Hux’s shoulders for balance. Already he’s growing hard, something he wasn’t sure if he was still capable of.</p><p>Hux continues to suck him off slowly, the girth of Kylo's cock stretching his mouth open in the best of ways. He's the perfect size, nice and thick and he fits perfectly in Hux's palm as he feeds his hardening cock into his mouth. Taking a short break, he pulls off of him and strokes Kylo with his hand, "Does it feel good?"</p><p>“Yeah, it feels amazing.” Never in a million years could he have imagined it would feel this good.</p><p>"Okay, good. Let me know if it starts to hurt or anything," Hux nods to him before getting back to working on his cock. Within a few minutes, he had found a good pace, eyes rolling back and moaning as Kylo's cock began to bump the back of his throat every time he brought his head down.</p><p>It’s not long before Kylo can feel the pressure in his groin rising, it feels different than when Hux fucks him. Gripping Hux’s hair he taps his shoulder, “I think I’m coming.”</p><p>"Go ahead," Hux pulls off to tell him briefly, "Down my throat." Taking Kylo as deep into his mouth as he can, little filthy sounds escaping his throat as he finally gets to pleasure his mate like he's always wanted.</p><p>That permission is all it takes to push him over, Kylo coming the second Hux’s mouth is back on him. His bones are turning to jelly in the explosive aftermath of it, legs trembling with the effort of keeping him upright.</p><p>Hux groans when he feels Kylo's seed spilling down his throat, growing hard himself when he sees the look on Kylo's face when he comes. He feels another surge of pride, pleased with himself that he was able to pleasure his Omega. The only thoughts echoing through his mind are <em> Good Alpha. Make your Omega happy. </em></p><p>His thighs covered in his own slick Kylo sinks to the floor, panting heavily while his brain tries to reboot from that mind-blowing climax. “Does it always feel like that?”</p><p>"Yes," Hux swallows, nodding and trying to catch his breath, "Want to do it again?"</p><p>Kylo nods, climbing on top of Hux to pull off the shiny, red armour piece by piece.</p><p>Hux helps him take the armor off until he's down to his underthings again. He'd barely had time to wash up this morning, cringing as he took off the clothes from yesterday, "Should we hit the shower first? Or are we past the point of caring?"</p><p>“I want you, now.” He’s just going to end up filthy again anyway so what’s the point of washing up first. Yanking at Hux’s underwear Kylo finally gets down to skin, licking a stripe up the underside of his mate’s thick cock.</p><p>"Wait, I have a good idea. We can both get off," Hux tells him, biting his lip when Kylo licks his cock, "Go lay on the bed."</p><p>Excited to see what other new things Hux can teach him, Kylo scrambles to the bed, laying down on his back.</p><p>Hux gets up next, swinging a leg over Kylo's side and facing his head in the direction of Kylo's cock, "See? We can both get off now."</p><p>Catching on pretty fast Kylo is already opening his mouth for Hux’s cock, catching the tip between his lips and giving it a suck. He hums at the salty bitterness clinging to the slit, pressing the tip of his tongue along it to look for more.</p><p>Hux barely manages to reach the bedside drawer next to him, "Need lube. We should stretch your hole."</p><p>Kylo pulls off Hux's cock with a wet pop, a string of saliva connecting them, “Don’t need lube, he protests, I’m plenty slick already.” And the longer he stays like this, breathing in Hux’s scent at its strongest, the wetter he becomes.</p><p>"We can try, it's just you're not in heat so it's less than usual and I don't want to hurt you," Hux reaches down, rubbing his fingers over Kylo's hole and feeling the wetness gathered there, the soft rim giving way to his intrusion.</p><p>Refocusing his attention on Hux’s cock, Kylo nuzzles along the underside, sucking on the soft skin of his balls before moving back down.</p><p>Hux groans at the feeling of Kylo's hot mouth on his sensitive skin, managing to get two fingers into Kylo's soft hole after a few minutes of gentle prodding, "Mm, you're not even in heat and you're already pouring slick...You smell so fucking good."</p><p>With his mouth full Kylo hums in agreement, putting his hands on Hux’s ass and slipping his thumb between the cheeks to feel the silky skin of his hole.</p><p>Hux jumps a bit when Kylo thumbs over his hole, not realizing he'd never done anything like that before, "Oh...Shit."</p><p>Already forming the thought, Kylo releases Hux’s cock and pulls him further down onto his face so he can lick over his hole. Teasing the puckered rim with the tip of his tongue.</p><p>Hux gasps out a surprised breath at how amazing it feels, "Fuck, Kylo, I... I've never done that... Before. It feels good."</p><p>“You taste good,” Kylo mumbles, pressing against Hux’s hole with his tongue, tasting him.</p><p>“You do too,” Hux pulls his fingers out for a moment to taste Kylo’s slick before diving back into him, opening him up as best he could.</p><p>Spreading his legs further Kylo moans, loving the feeling of having Hux inside him in any way.</p><p>Hux’s eyes flutter shut when Kylo moans into his hole, continuing to finger him at a steady pace and teasing gently at his balls while they wait for him to get hard again.</p><p>It doesn’t take long, his cock apparently eager to make up for all it’s missed out on. Canting his hips up Kylo rubs against Hux’s chest, barely reaching and whining in frustration that he can’t get any friction to help him along like this.</p><p>“Already hard again?” Hux smirks, using his free hand to give Kylo a firm stroke, “You’re such a good slut for Daddy, I can’t wait to make you come again.”</p><p>“Yes~ Daddy, please~” Kylo breathes, Hux’s hand on him feeling just as intense now as it did the first time.</p><p>“Do you want me to use my mouth or do you need me inside?” Hux asks, panting with need.</p><p>“Inside, I want you to claim me, Daddy.” That’s going to be the icing on the cake, what makes this day the happiest of his life.</p><p>Hux gets up, sad he won’t have Kylo’s mouth on his ass anymore but excited by the premise of finally claiming his mate. Reaching over to the bedside drawer, he removes the vial of slick and pours some on both of their dicks before putting it back, giving them both a few strokes to warm up, “I can’t wait to take you, Kylo. You know to do it, right? I bite the gland on your neck and you bite the one on mine.”</p><p>“Yeah, it was in the books you sent me.” Up until then, he’d thought only the Omega gets bitten since he was supposed to be owned.</p><p>“Alright, good boy,” Hux gives his cock a final tug before lining it up with Kylo’s entrance, beginning to push in.</p><p>To get Hux as deep as he can Kylo pulls his legs back, hooking them over Hux’s shoulders. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how good it feels to have his mate inside of him like this.</p><p>Hux starts to plunge deep into him from the start, Kylo is slick enough to take it. He grabs Kylo’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.</p><p>Hux’s hips slamming into him is pushing out a staccato of gasps and moans from Kylo. It feels different now that his connection to the Force is stronger and he’s able to tune more into his mate than before, uniting them even deeper.</p><p>“So kriffing good,” Hux groans one of those low, feral, Alpha groans that can only be achieved by mating with such a beautiful Omega, “Fucking hell, Kylo, I’m going to breed you good.” Leaning down and groping at Kylo’s chest with his free hand, he shoves his face into Kylo’s hair and can’t help but let his body take the lead.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy!” All Kylo can do is hold on for dear life, not bothering to mute himself in the slightest. Pushing his chest up into Hux’s hands, he throws his head back in a loud moan, exposing his neck.</p><p>Hux held him tight, growling filth into his ear and slamming into him as he pumped his cock. Finally, his knot caught on Kylo's rim and he filled his mate with a hot rush of seed. He zeroed in on Kylo's neck, licking a stripe over the gland before sinking his teeth deep into him. Instantly a rush of pheromone-laced fluid filled his mouth, Hux making a primal growl as he finally claimed his mate, keeping him pressed to the bed.</p><p>Hux biting into his neck and claiming him puts Kylo over the edge, sending him flying. There’s so much happening at the same time that he can’t focus on any one sensation, simply letting it all cover him in bliss.</p><p>Hux's eyes roll back as he comes, the scent of Kylo's claiming scent intoxicating him as he finally took what was rightfully his.</p><p>Sobbing with the overwhelming force of it all Kylo clings to his mate, waiting for him to let go so he can return the bite and claim Hux as his own.</p><p>Hux finally relaxed, groaning slightly and giving Kylo access to his neck, eager to get back to lapping at the mark he made.</p><p>Not wanting to wait a second longer, Kylo digs his teeth into the gland, letting his instincts take over.</p><p>Hux gasps out as Kylo bites him, finally feeling what it was like to be connected to his mate. It was a done deal now, nobody would ever be able to separate them again. </p><p>When he finally lets go, Kylo licks over the wound before laying back. “I can finally call you my mate now,” he smiles, stroking down Hux’s cheek.</p><p>Hux collapses down, smiling into Kylo's neck, "Nobody can ever try to keep us apart again. Not even fucking Rey."</p><p>“I love you, Daddy."</p><p>"I love you too, sweet Omega," Hux whispers, leaning up to give him a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: Decapitation, severed head as a gift, forced chastity device, implied torture, mentioned mental abuse</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this is the end! We hope you all loved the story and enjoy this little epilogue we wrote for the boys. :^)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With Snoke out of the way, it’s easy to root out the weeds from the palace staff. He leaves most of that to Hux who has more experience in leadership while he himself takes care of ridding the palace of Snoke’s presence and dealing with the press, publishing a heart-wrenching story about his abuse and entrapment by the former Leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux worked tirelessly doing background checks and testing the loyalty of his palace staff. He even hands out some jobs to trusted advisors back in the order, as well as older Nabooian court members forced out by Snoke. More stories began to arise about the truth concerning Snoke and the terrorist attack, as well as his abuse of Kylo. It was clear where public support lay- They wanted Kylo, and they wanted him to marry Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rey had come back, the news was a shock, to say the least. She had been seething upon returning to the palace and finding her Master's head among the rose bushes in the garden. Not needing to pick a fight with the First Order, the Sith left the palace defeated and went off to pursue her own journey, probably to look for an apprentice. Hux finally sat down to plan the wedding with Kylo, letting him decide what would happen for the most part. He wanted to give him the best and biggest wedding possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s not working Kylo is busy settling into his duties as queen and preparing for the wedding followed by his coronation. He no longer looks at the price tag as he commissions his wedding gown and has the Crown Jewels polished while more are made for both him and his mate. There should be no doubt who rules this planet. Their wedding will be one watched around the entire galaxy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux goes back to the Order for a brief time, finally addressing in-person issues and collecting some comforts he would need on Naboo. He doesn’t plan to live on a ship or on a base anymore, wanting to be with his mate but also never forgetting the importance of his work. Many fellow officers congratulate him upon his return and ask about the details of the coup with Snoke. Because of this, Hux finally decides to hold a military party of his own so his coworkers can meet Kylo and his allies. He puts the date before the wedding to get the buzz going, even more, returning with a gift for Kylo of an old family ring from his mother’s side. It isn’t the most impressive jewel in the world, but it meant something to her and figures Kylo would be the best person to have it. He also makes preparations to have a dress uniform tailored for the wedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ring quickly becomes Kylo’s favourite. It’s so different from anything he has in its simplistic design and modest stone. When he first put it on he knew right away he was never going to take it off. The party excites him, he’s never been to a military function before and easily stands out in his elaborate outfit while surrounded by the clean lines and plain colours of the FO dress uniforms. As always Lor is with him, dozing lazily in the cross-body carrier Kylo had made for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux is happy to show Kylo off, taking him around to meet the various Alphas and Omegas within the order. His Omega is easily the most beautiful and best-dressed at the party (as he should be) and Hux can't keep the cocky smirk off his face as people whisper about the new couple on the scene. Everyone crowds Kylo asking about the ring, the dress, everything. The Alphas ask Hux how he paid for it all, but they both keep their modesty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux falls more in love with Kylo every day. It's not just the days he's in a ballgown with his scarlet lipstick and glittery earrings, it's the regular days too. It's when they're in the palace kitchen together using plants from Kylo's gardens to make salads. It's the days they spend strolling around the palace grounds, admiring the fountains and the gardens together, it's the days when they stay up late talking and drinking their faces blue. It's the little things. Kylo's head in his lap after he falls asleep, the way he smiles every morning when he wakes up next to Hux, the way he brings Hux his tea while he's on a video call and can't get up to leave. Hux can't wait for the wedding, he wouldn't have his life any other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After so long being suppressed, controlled, and given pretty things to distract him from it all Hux’s genuine pampering of him has him feeling like the true queen he is. Whenever he can he tries to return the favour for his king, making sure he has anything he could ever want no matter the cost. While they lose themselves in their own world the palace is being prepared for a wedding so big there hasn’t been one of its magnitude in centuries. Kylo is sure there isn’t a single soul in the core that hasn’t heard about it and the news is spreading through their trade partners in all regions of the galaxy. Thousands of invitations have been sent and more are being printed for the second wave, he wants them all to witness Naboo’s return to glory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the day of the wedding comes, Hux can't help but be nervous. It isn't about the fact that he'll be in front of thousands of people, more even if he counts the droids recording it as a broadcast, it's the fact that he's finally letting himself be vulnerable in this way. He's only ever attended public events for diplomatic or military reasons, never in his life did he think he would be inviting people to </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> wedding, let alone this many. He hoped Kylo would enjoy the ceremony, too. He deserved to celebrate properly after what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Hux did the up last few buttons on his jacket and adjusted all his medals and awards (he always found gaudy uniforms rather obscene, too much pomp was never a good look, but he supposed today could be the exception), he sighed and hoped he was ready. Maybe he was supposed to be sad that nobody from his family would be here, but he was content knowing there wouldn't be any family drama (they were all dead, after all).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dress weighs a ton and Kylo thanks the maker that they’ll be sitting down while they’re crowned after the wedding ceremony. It feels like he’s wearing a pound of makeup along with his Mustafar diamond jewelry that stand in dramatic contrast to the white of his dress. If he’s honest he finds it a little funny to be wearing white when pure is far from what he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wedding goes exactly to plan, which Hux is thankful for. He's seen the horror stories with his own eyes at other weddings he's been to. Fellow officers surprised at the altar by angry mistresses, unsatisfied parents trying to crash the ceremony, he even saw an attempted coup when he was invited to a wedding on Ryloth. However, none of that happens today as he and Kylo are married in the Nabooian gardens for all to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo is as beautiful as Hux expected him to be, dripping in jewels and colorful silks over his white wedding gown. He is the pinnacle of an elegant Queen, kneeling gently to receive his crown and giving a speech that has everyone tearing up. He's absolutely perfect in every way, and Hux is nervous for his turn. He expected he would make a high rank in the Order during his lifetime, but never did he think he would be crowned a king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crown Kylo had commissioned for Hux is simple enough to be wearable with his uniform but elegant enough to always draw the eye. It’s undoubtedly the crown of a king, polished to a high shine and decorated with the finest of jewels that complement his hair and fair complexion. He watches them place it atop his husband’s head with a proud smile, the crowd cheering when he rises as the King of Naboo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux gives his speech in his typical fashion- Short, passionate, and leaving Naboo with no doubt he will be a strong ruler. He wants the people to know there won't be any Snoke-repeats happening anytime soon and that he and the Queen are in a partnership where both of them will have influence. He also makes sure to note his loyalty to Order and how he looks forward to being a new military advisor to Naboo, emphasizing the sheer amount of power their combined forces will have together. People cheer for him, so he takes this to mean he's succeeded. It won't be easy to get things up and running, but it's a welcoming challenge to face. After the initial ceremony, the banquet and dance afterward are open to all (though Hux and Kylo's table is only occupied by people close in their social and political circles).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of Hux’s guests, Kylo has to say he’s most fond of Phasma, the Captain not one to mince words. It’s refreshing in such a political climate. She eats with gusto too, matching himself in appetite and ability to clean every plate set before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it's time for them to have the first dance of the night, Hux remembers his lessons (an unfortunate part of military school) and manages to get through it. Kylo is the star of the show anyway, nobody should be looking too closely at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the King should traditionally be leading Kylo takes it upon himself to help Hux out a little so their dance is seamless, both of them giving a bow at the end. Now the party can really get going, droids carrying trays of drinks sweeping into the massive hall. The reveling goes on long into the night, people dancing in the streets and every guest room in the palace full of traveling guests sleeping it all off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the night ends, it’s a bit bittersweet. There isn’t any speech since everyone’s too drunk and spent to listen, but they do wave goodbye to everyone from their balcony. Now, there’s really only one thing left to do. —- Hux turned to Kylo as they watched the procession of people leaving the palace, the streets filled with colored lanterns and music. It’s really a magical scene, Hux thinks to himself before turning to Kylo and opening his arms, “Well, that was truly beautiful, my love. Can I help you to bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do, your majesty,” Kylo grins feeling like he’s on top of the world right now. “Help me out of this fucking dress.” No matter how beautiful it is to look at, wearing it for a whole day is a pain in the ass, not to mention warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try to pick you up, but my back isn’t what it used to be,” Hux offered, leaning over to let Kylo into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already giggling Kylo hikes his skirt up and wraps his arms around Hux’s shoulders, “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Hux gives him a half-smile before hoisting him up and trying to make it to the bed as fast as he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The giggles turn into laughter as his husband hurriedly carries him to bed in the least romantic crab walk Kylo can imagine. It means a lot to him that Hux would even try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux not-so-ceremoniously deposits Kylo onto the bed before biting back a groan and rubbing his back, “Well, I’ll be feeling that one in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you, Daddy,” Kylo chortles, already reaching up to remove his crown and the long veil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, darling,” Hux stretches again as he loosens up his jacket, taking off the top layer before hanging it over the back of the chair. Reaching down, Hux begins to start undoing the ties and ribbons on Kylo’s gown, “Stars, how many layers do you have on? How did you get it on in the first place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With a lot of powder, strong handmaids, and pure rage.” After so long the corset is starting to dig into his rib cage and he’s sure there are marks. “The rigging in this thing weighs about a ton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you flip over? It might be easier to undo it from the back,” Hux suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding Kylo rolls over feeling like a massive marshmallow. “Don’t step on the train.” That alone is enough fabric to make an entire outfit, if not two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux finally manages to undo the main part of the gown, gently pulling it open so he can get at the corset that’s restricting him, “Your heat starts this week, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should.” If the doctors have predicted correctly and his birth control is doing its job. “Why?” Hux didn’t change his mind about children, did he? “Please don’t make me fat, I just got a whole new wardrobe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no pups, just wondering since your smell has been sweeter lately. You’re still taking your birth control, right?” Hux asks gently, “I can use a condom if you want an extra layer of protection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m taking it, I want to get fixed later if that’s ok?” He carefully brings up while Hux is wrangling his corset open one tiny clasp at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think that would be best. Despite what biology wants for us, I don’t think I’d ever want any children,” Hux tells him simply, “Too much responsibility. I wouldn’t be a good father, I work too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m too selfish to be a mother.” He’d rather spend his time on himself and his pets than some screaming little troll that’ll cause him great pain and ruin his figure. “Lor is our baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Hux smiles, undoing the rest of his corset, “More time and money I get to spend on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just how I like it.” With one last pull, the corset is open and Kylo takes a deep breath. “Fuck, that’s nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you get it all the way off?” Hux was confused by the rest of the ties, “They make Omega clothes so complicated... It’s a wonder why people faint at weddings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It goes on like a vest, the rest of the dress needs to come off first. Over my head,” he instructs, starting to wiggle his way down into the folds of fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux helps him out, trying not to rumple the fabric or tear anything, and all of the dress seems to come off besides the corset, “Oh. I didn’t expect that part to be easy, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just fabric,” A lot of it, he’s wearing three petticoats alone to keep the skirt full enough. At least those come off easy, and then it’s just the corset that he happily throws across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux lays the dress out for the servants to wash, steam, and iron later on, careful not to wrinkle it or ruin it. His shoes and trousers are gone next, carefully set aside like their other clothes. He can't help but stare as Kylo looks absolutely delicious in his choice of undergarments for the day. It really didn't get any better than this. He was also happy they'd done this before and gotten their awkwardness out months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Hux undresses Kylo positions himself on the bed, making sure to show off his lacy lingerie to the best of his ability. “Come to bed, Daddy,” he purrs, beckoning Hux closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux's cock was already pushing into the front of his boxers, but that set him over the edge. He got onto the bed once the last of his clothes were gone, "Do we do it with the crowns on or where do they go?" He pointed to the crown still sitting atop his head as he nestled closer to Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it on.” His own is too impractical for it but seeing it on Hux does something to him. All of this is so new even though they’ve had sex nearly every day, now that they have their rightful titles and have said their vows everything feels like so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it," Hux helped Kylo lay back on the pillows before catching him in a deep kiss, unable to resist his alluring mate any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming with content he wraps his arms around Hux’s neck to keep him close, spreading his legs to make more room for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux trails kisses along Kylo’s cheek, down to his neck, wanting to make him as needy as possible before he gives him what he wants. Nibbling over his mark and teasing the sensitive skin there, Hux let his hands roam for the first time all day, “You’re so beautiful, Omega, everyone’s eyes were on you tonight. I could tell how jealous they were by how stunning you are. As they should be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo preens, smiling brightly and opening himself to Hux’s touch. Being the queen he should always be the most beautiful in the room and tonight he had really felt like it. No more modestly hidden in fashion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux presses more kisses into his neck before moving down to his chest, sucking more marks into his smooth skin, “I almost can’t believe we’re finally married, I’m the luckiest Alpha in the whole galaxy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m the luckiest Omega,” he replies, stroking over Hux’s shoulders and running his hands through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux finally meets the first piece of the lingerie, tugging at it a bit with his teeth, “Not to ruin the mood, but how do you get this off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Kylo helps Hux unclip the suspenders from his stockings, tossing the garter belt aside so all that remains are his knickers. “There, that’s easy enough to get off, right?” He teases, cock already hard and straining against the delicate lace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I’m not used to all of... this,” Hux laughs and gestures, “Back at the academy we all wore the same clothes, so they were pretty easy to take off. I suppose I’ve got to get used to this life, though.” Figuring he would tease Kylo even more, he begins to tease his nipples with his tongue, running his hands down his stomach and seeing what kind of reaction he can pull out of his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His laughter is quickly cut off with a moan, all thoughts of anything other than this gone from his head. Hux’s tongue is burning against his skin, Kylo’s nipples hardening under the attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux lightly teases Kylo’s nipples with his teeth, swirling his tongue around each one before beginning to trail more kisses down his soft belly. His hands spread Kylo’s legs more, rubbing up and down his smooth thighs, the scent glands there growing heavy with that Omega musk that made Hux feel like he was high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through Hux’s touch and the scent in the air, Kylo starts growing slick, feeling like a veritable buffet in front of his mate. “Please,” he breathes, arching his back and rolling his hips down to get his cock closer to Hux’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux strategically avoids the bulge in front of his face, smirking as he leans into one of Kylo’s thighs to start sucking marks into them. “I want to hear how much you want it,” Hux tells him in between ravishing his skin, “Daddy loves it when you beg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the cue Kylo lowers his voice into a purr, “Please, Daddy, I want you so bad~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Hux smiles proudly, planting one last kiss into Kylo’s thigh before reaching down to hook his thumbs into Kylo’s underwear before yanking them down, “Daddy wants you too. Present for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Daddy.” Once his knickers are off Kylo turns onto his front, getting his knees under himself and raising his ass in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux can’t help but give Kylo’s ass a squeeze as he kicks off his boxers, hungry cock finally springing free, “Such a good Omega, you’re so nice and wet already.” He leans into Kylo, rubbing his cock over his slicked hole to lube himself up, meanwhile reaching down to palm over Kylo’s own straining dick, “I’m going to make you come so good for me, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Daddy, make me come,” he simpers, playing it up even though he’s plenty desperate to have Hux inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Hux is satisfied with the amount of slick on his cock, he puts some on his hand so he can get Kylo off while he fucks him. Lining himself up with Kylo’s hole, he smiles at the sight of the Omega below him, “You’re so pretty like this, Kylo. I’m going to give it to you now since you’ve been very good today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo grins, clutching at the sheets and pushing back onto Hux’s cock, eager to have his Alpha fill him up. “Good for you, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux slowly pushes into Kylo’s soft hole, groaning as his slick heat envelops him, “Fuck, this is never going to get old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck that feels good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> already his cock is dripping and Kylo knows Hux is going to wring him dry tonight. He can’t wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux snaps his hips back, already moving inside him, “Kriff, Kylo, you’re so wet...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wet for you, Daddy,” he moans, pushing back into Hux’s movements and letting his mind drift so he can enjoy every single sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux leans over Kylo, fisting his cock in time with his thrusts and trying to maximize as much pleasure as he could for both of them. It was their wedding night, after all. Nuzzling his neck and nibbling at his claim mark again, Hux feels absolutely intoxicated by Kylo’s scent, whispering a litany of filth into his ear as he fucks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first orgasm of the night takes him by surprise, flying at him at lightspeed. He tenses, cock spilling on the silken sheets below; it's intense but he still needs more. Reaching behind himself he grabs Hux by the hair to keep him in place over the mark, even just his breath brushing over the skin sending sparks of arousal through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux lets out a choked groan as Kylo clenches almost painfully hard around his cock. His mate’s orgasm comes so suddenly he doesn’t have the time to catch up, but he’s happy he was able to make Kylo come. Slowing down a bit so he doesn’t overwhelm him, Hux takes a moment to breathe raggedly against Kylo’s neck, still overwhelmed by his sweet scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though his cock falls limp Kylo isn't ready to stop, slowly rocking his hips back into Hux while his mate takes a breather. He won't be satisfied until they're locked together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to keep going?” Hux asks. It’s a genuine question, he can see why Kylo would want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you fucking dare stop," Kylo growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Hux grazes his teeth into Kylo’s mark, taking his hand off his oversensitive cock and just focusing on chasing his own orgasm. His fingers dig into the meat of Kylo’s hips as he shoves into him, low grunts of pleasure escaping from his mouth with every thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Hux fucks him leaves Kylo breathless, the beginnings of a second climax starting to build from every time Hux rubs against his oversensitive prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux continues to fuck Kylo as deep and hard as he can, desperate to finally find his release. Finding an angle that makes Kylo croon with pleasure, he focuses there. Hux groans as his knot finally catches on Kylo’s hole, plunging himself inside and burying his face in his mate’s neck as he goes over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being knotted is easily one of Kylo’s favourite things in the world, the way he’s stretched that much further is always enough to bring him off. Panting he clings to the sheets, covered in sweat, body singing with pleasure while his mate breeds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the initial high is over, Hux feels the usual wave of tiredness wash over him. The soreness in his back and the burn in his thighs also becomes apparent as he begins to come down. Wrapping his arms around Kylo, he flips them over onto their sides so he isn’t crushing his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo swears quietly, laying a hand on his belly where he pretends he can feel Hux pulsing inside of him. “That was amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was,” Hux smiled into Kylo’s hair as he nuzzled him, “And we have the rest of our lives together to enjoy it even more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much extra time too.” No children means they can spend all their time with each other and they can do this every day if they so please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also true,” Hux wraps an arm around Kylo’s middle and brings him close, “I can’t wait to show you the galaxy, you’ll love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see it with you.” There’s no one else he’d rather go on a galaxy-wide honeymoon with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, they began to doze, the tiredness from the day taking over. It finally felt... Right. For the first of many times, Hux and Kylo fell asleep together, never having to fear being apart again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>